Sailor Moon StarForce: Neo Repliforce
by W-FangMetal
Summary: After the Repliforce War, Geo and his friends enters Juuban High, meeting Usagi and her friends, aka Sailor Senshi. Will the Sailor Senshi accept the StarForce as allies or fight them as enemies? Rei had a vision knowing it could be war in Juuban. Episode 4 is here. Please R&R!
1. The shooting stars have arrived

Okay, I really want to try out my very first crossover fic between Megaman and Sailor Moon. This took place after The Return of Sigma, in the alternate ver ch I'll add later. You all will understand when I show you the alternate ch version of Return of Sigma, it's gonna take a long time. Btw, I'm adding Zero in this fic. I don't own Megaman StarForce and Sailor Moon except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: The shooting stars have arrived<strong>

Somewhere in space

"How's the progress of our resurrection program going?" a man in lab coat asked.

"We're still working on it; it's gonna take a while to completed it." the man in blue armor replied.

"Alright, once we're finished with our new project, we'll be able to revive him after these 2 months." the man in lab coat said, checking his list.

"_Him_... as in... ?"

"Yes... our master who died in that war 2 months ago."

"Do we still have those guys we created them during that war?" the man in blue armor questioned.

"Indeed we have." the man in lab coat responses, with his evil smile.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in another dimension<span>

A woman in her gold outfit, with a golden crown, sat on her golden throne chair, searching for new targets with a special prism-looking shape called, Star Seed. She waited impatiently looking for the right targets, but failed. The only thing is she can do is depend on her three soldiers.

"Iron Mouse! Lead Crow! Aluminum Seiren!" she called.

A petite woman in her white mouse-looking outfit, a really tanned lady with long reddish hair, and a charming lady with a knee-length sky blue hair, in her sky blue outfit, appeared in front of their master's throne.

"Hai (yes), Galaxia-sama!" they bowed down.

"I want you three to work together and find me some Star Seeds." she ordered, pointing at them.

"HAI!" they vanished.

* * *

><p><span>Juuban Hi<span>gh

A young girl with blonde knee-length pigtails, entered her classroom, noticing half of the students were no longer here anymore.

"Usagi!" another long knee-length blonde hair girl called her, along with her friend in a ponytail.

"Minako, Makoto!" she walked towards her friends.

"Usagi, have you heard?" Makoto spoke.

"Heard about what?"

"That we're having more than ten new students in this room!" Minako explained.

"Really? Then why did half of our classmates aren't here?" Usagi asked herself.

"Well, I bet they transfer to another school that fits them." Minako bet. She and Makoto nodded.

-Usagi Tsukino is age 16, along with her friends, Minako and Makoto. Usagi has long knee-length blonde with buns on her head. Minako Aino has knee-length blonde hair. She wears a red ribbon on her hair. They both have blue eye. They're almost at the same height. Makoto Kino has green eyes. She wears pink rose earrings and a sea-green hair tie on her hair into a ponytail. She's taller than Usagi and Minako. They all wear the same schoolgirl sailor uniform: white shirts, sailor style collar, blue skirts, and a ribbon on the center.-

(Since they're in Sailor Stars final season, I think they're all 16 since they seems like older than the previous seasons.)

"I wonder who will be our new students? I bet there'll be some cute guys!" Usagi smiled.

"Usagi, you already have Mamoru, right?" a girl spoke from her seat, reading her book with her reading glasses.

"A-Ami-chan? I didn't see you there!" she was surprised.

"Our new students may be new here, but don't go too far." Ami said, closing her book.

-Ami Mizuno is also age 16. She has watery blue eyes. She has short blue hair by her upper neck. She wears the same uniform as Usagi and her friends.-

"I know~ All I want is to make them feel welcome!" she said cheerfully.

"If there is a cute guy in our class, I bet he can't be hotter than Yaten!" Minako said, trying to make Yaten hers.

"Alright class, take your seat!" the teacher entered the classroom as everyone took their seats. "Alrighty, today is gonna be special! Before we start-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! COME BACK STARLIGHTS! !" the teacher was interrupted by the Starlights' fangirls, chasing the said boys, who were trying to get in their classroom.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" one of the StarLight shouted. They quickly ran back into their classroom and slid the door instantly, waiting for the annoying fangirls passing through their classroom.

"Whheww~ These days never end... " the guy with long brown hair in a ponytail said, trying to catch his breath.

"Better than that, we've lost half of our classmates." the white hair guy said, feeling better with less classmates.

"Alright you three, take your seats if you please." the teacher said as they took their seats.

"Hey odango, ohayo (Good Morning)." the black hair StarLight guy greeted Usagi from behind, which he sat behind her.

"Don't call me that!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh Yaten~ I hope those people didn't do anything bad to you!" Minako worried with her gleamy eyes.

"No they didn't." Yaten replied without any care.

"Okay class, let me introduced our new students and our new teachers!" the teacher called out as ten new students walked inside the classroom in their uniforms and four new teachers in their early twenties.

The new students are on the left side by the teacher's desk; the new teachers are on the right.

"So many new students!" some girl was amazed, seeing ten new students transferred here for the first time.

"Why's there only less girls being transferred here?" some boy complained.

"That kid with white hair is scary." a girl whispered to her friend next to her.

The first student bowed down in front of everyone. He has brown spiky hair and brown eyes. His uniform is in boy version. He wear yellow his shooting star necklace. His Visualizer has a wire attached to it, wrapping around his neck.

"I'm Geo Stelar, it's nice to meet you." he introduced himself, feeling a bit nervous in front of everyone, sounded a bit shy.

The second girl bowed down politely. She has pink hair and green eyes. She wear her uniform like other girls, except she added her pink hoody jacket over her shirt.

"Hi! I'm Sonia Strumm! Let's get along!" she introduced cheerfully.

The third was a boy with brown eyes and green hair by his shoulders, with his friendly face. He wear his uniform neatly.

"Hey there! I'm Pat Sprigs. Please to meet you." he greeted with a friendly smile.

The fourth was a girl with REALLY long blonde curly hair like a fashion style. She wear her orange bow on her hair. Her eyes are olive green.

"Minna ohayo (Good morning, everyone)! I'm Luna Platz! Please to meet you!" she greeted them with confidence, as usual.

The fifth was a chubby boy with spiky blue hair, with an interesting hat he had on him. He wear his uniform in large size, kinda. Well, in his uniform he has his uniform sleeveless (like they're ripped off, trying to look cool).

"The name's Bud Bidson! How ya all doing! ?" he greeted manly, folding his arms on his chest.

The sixth was a boy, who seems short like an elementary student. He had his hair half neat and messy. He wear his uniform in small size (he's the ONLY one that wears it). He wear his blue glasses and an additions to his uniform was his yellow tie.

"Hi there! I'm Zack Temple." he greeted while pushing up his glasses.

Ami had this feeling that Zack boy could be smarter than her.

The seventh was a boy with long white hair with red eyes and red bolt of lighting mark on his left cheek below his left eye. He wear a pair of ancient earrings. He had a tanned skin.

" ... "

"Introduce yourself, Solo!" Luna whispered, gritting her teeth, tapping his right foot with her left foot.

"Grr! Solo." he spoke his name too quickly. Everyone in the class could barely hear his name.

The eighth was a boy with black eyes and spiky black hair, holding back by his orange headband. By looking at his hair and face, he seems to be a gothic type. He wear his uniform with his purple jacket, and by adding that, it almost makes him like a real gothic person.

" ...I'm Jack." he greeted in his borish tone.

The ninth was a boy with long black hair by his neck, holding his gray cap with a scorpion symbol on the front on his right hand.

"Kaito's the name!" he greeted with a smile.

(And finally!) The last one was a boy with long black hair by his neck with green eyes. He wore his red T-shirt with a yellow Z underneath his white shirt.

"Call me Zero." he greeted with a nice smile.

"Alright, let's our new teachers introduce themselves!" the teacher said, introducing their new teachers.

The first was a man with black eyes and blue hair by his neck. He wear his teacher's outfit nice and neat, with his red sunglasses on his front pocket.

"My name's Authur, but call me Ace." he greeted politely.

The second was a woman in her twenties with long knee-length dark blue hair, in a style of two ponytail. Her eyes are amber.

"My name is Tia. It's nice to meet you all." she greeted in her calm tone.

The third was a man, who looks like a college student, with brown eyes and long brown hair by his neck. He wear his teacher uniform without a tie.

"Name's Kalin. How you all doing?" he greeted nicely.

"I hope you kids might like our newcomers!" the teacher bet. "Oh and one more thing, your fourth teacher will be your new gym teacher." he added. "Alright new students, go find yourself a seat."

All ten students took their seat. Kaito find himself a seat next to Makoto.

"Hi there!"

"Hi, I'm Makoto Kino." she replied politely.

"Hope we can get along." he added.

Sonia found a seat next to Ami.

"How you doing?" she greeted in a friendly tone.

"Fine. If there's any problem you need, I can help you." Ami gave her a nice smile.

"Okay class, starting today our new student Luna will be your Class President." the teacher reminded them.

The StarLights have no interests on the new students, minding their own business.

Gym Class

Every students changed into their gym outfit. Their new gym teacher blew his whistle. He looks young like in his twenties. His eyes are black. His hair is black and long by his neck. He wear his coach outfit, preparing his first gym class.

"Okay students, I'm your new gym teacher. Call me Taiga!"

"I wonder why are we having soo many newcomers in this school?" Usagi asked herself in curiosity.

"Beats me, looks like this school might be getting better." Makoto bet with a smile.

After school

"School is finally over!" Usagi stretched her arms in the air.

"Usagi, let's get something to eat on the way." Minako offered.

"You bet!" she response with her thumbs up. "Wait... how about we should invite our new friends!" she suggested.

"That's great idea! They should try new things on the way!" Makoto agreed.

"Speaking of new things, they're over there." Ami pointed at the front gate where Geo and the others are.

"HEY NEWBIES! !" Usagi yelled loudly, making Geo and the others turn to them, feeling weird being called 'newbie'.

"Aren't you from our classroom?" Geo asked. Usagi and her friends walk towards them.

"Yep, wanna hang out with us?" she asked cheerfully.

"How pathetic." Solo answered. Usagi and her friends heard what he said, but Luna stomps his right foot. "YYYEEOOWW! !"

"Ehehe~ What Solo mean to say was, that'll be great!" Luna laughed nervously. They all head off to where the cafe where Usagi and her friends usually eats. At the entrance, a girl with long raven hair in her dark-colored school uniform, walking to her friends.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Who are these people?" she noticed Usagi brought ten new students from her school.

"Rei, meet our new friends!" Usagi said cheerfully.

They all introduced themselves.

"I'm Rei Hino! It's nice to meet you all!" she greeted in her friendly tone.

"Now let's order something to eat!" Minako said cheerfully as they all ate their food except for Solo, eating without any interests.

"What's with Solo lately?" Makoto noticed his attitude.

"Oh don't mind him. He's always like this." Luna answered honestly. Solo response with a 'Hmph', looking away.

An hour later, they talk about many things while eating. They talked about activities, stuff, food (Usagi's always talking about sweets), sports (Minako's idea), and some other things.

"Wow~ I'm stuffed!"

"Usagi, if you kept eating sweet food, you're gonna get cavities." Rei warned her.

"That can't be true...!"

"Wow! These food are delicious!" Geo was amazed.

"You bet Geo, I can't wait to try new food!" Sonia said.

"Solo, how's the food?" Luna asked.

" ...Quite alright." he replied quietly.

"Okay girls, time for us to have our study session." Ami said as the girls started getting up.

"Study session?" Kaito was confused on her word.

"Oh, we study our work at my house which is a temple." Rei explained.

"Wait a minute, you're a priestess?" Zack asked, astonished.

"That's right! You could make your wish there if you want."

"It was fun hanging out with you guys! See ya in school tomorrow!" Minako waved goodbye as both group went separate ways.

"These girls sure are nice." Zero spoke.

"They could be good friends to hang out with the next time we see them." Pat added.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the building where a studio was abandoned, three ladies are working in that studio searching for random humans as targets. They renamed the studio, Galaxy T.V.<p>

"Find anything Nezu?" the tanned lady asked, looking at her magazine.

"I haven't found our target unless YOU help ME out!"

"I AM helping YOU by looking at my magazine, searching for our targets!" she argued.

"Karasuma, is there any food that you're not going to eat?" the charming lady with sky blue hair asked politely.

"Aya, can't you help us out! Are you really my rival! ?"

"Why can't we all go for a walk a little bit?" Aya suggested calmly.

"She has a point, we've been searching non-stop." Nezu agreed as they all went out for a walk.

"Say, while we're taking a walk, can't we buy something to eat?" she reminded them. Karasuma and Nezu started to get annoyed.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in s<span>pace

"Is it ready yet?" the man with his lab coat asked.

"It's ready, Gate." the man in blue armor replied.

"Send it to Earth right away!" he ordered.

The man in blue armor pressed a button, sending one of their minion they created during the war, to Earth.

* * *

><p><span>That ni<span>ght

Rei's in a different world, seeing black and red sky. She thinks it might be her vision she kept having in the other series. She turned her back seeing her town's being destroyed. She turned, seeing her friends are dead. She gasped seeing her friends.

"Usagi, minna (everyone)!" she was about to walk towards them, but an explosion occurred in front of her, thought she was about to be dead like them. She looked up being attacked by a monster she never seen nor fought before. It was anthropoid except the body is covered by some energy looking, its head is scary along with its fangs.

"RRRRAAAARRRWWWWW! ! !" the monster roared.

Rei backed away, then looking what's behind the monster. It was a man wearing an armor and a cape. He had a red marks on his eyes, like they were sliced. He was bald, too. He made a evil laughed, showing his whole armies behind him that caused her town being destroyed. Rei was shocked, seeing that many armies that the Sailor Senshi had never battle in their life. All of a sudden, Rei saw lights like shooting stars from the sky and landed in front of her. Her eyes were blinded by the shooting stars, she tried to see what appeared in front of her. She carefully opened her right eye, seeing many people in armors she never seen before.

"S-Shooting star heroes?" she whispered, trying to see their appearances.

The shooting star warriors began to charged their fire-power, aiming at the man along with his armies. They fired their attacks as the other side, the man along with his armies fired their intense fire-power at them, colliding their attacks together as the explosion starts to occurred, getting bigger and larger. Rei tried to escape, but the explosion caught up to her as she screamed loudly before her body vanished.

"AAAAHHHHHH! ! !" Rei woke up with a scream, sweating badly.

All of her friends almost got a heart attack, hearing Rei woke up with her scream as they become worried except for Usagi, she was sleeping, didn't hear Rei's scream.

"You okay, Rei?" Minako worried, giving her a tissue.

"Did you have a vision or a nightmare?" Makoto asked carefully.

"I-I don't know... I can't tell what it was." Rei put her left hand on her face, couldn't tell whether it was a vision or a nightmare.

"Don't worry, Rei. I'm sure you'll get over it." Ami cheered her up.

"I think I need some fresh air." Rei walked out of her study session. "_What was that_? _Was it really a vision_?" she wondered. "Oh girls, I'll be back! I'll go get us some water!" she walked off.

"Oh Mamo-chan~ " Usagi's having a dream with her boyfriend, don't know what she's dreaming about.

Up at the sky where a creature's going to land. It braced itself from the flames covering its body as it landed on the sea where smokes occurred due by the flames on its body. The creature floats its head up, looking for a land. The creature spotted a land filled with skyscrapers as it jumps up high then headed to that city called Juuban. The creature growled as it landed on the building, climbing down sneakily where no one will be able to see it. It landed on the ground, hiding in shadow while growling. It then heard a door opened as it quickly hides in the shadow. It turned out its on the alley by the grocery store where a girl with long raven hair walks out, holding a bag filled with water bottles.

"I'd better hurry." Rei said to herself.

The creature saw the girl as its going to target her by jumping building to building.

* * *

><p><span>Back to the studio<span>, Galaxy T.V

Nezu, Karasuma, and Aya carried many food for their energies, thanks to Aya's ideas.

"Are you sure we should be having this many food?" Karasuma asked, feeling tired carrying so many food.

"It's fine, it's fine! We should get our energy back in no time!" Aya said cheerfully. All of a sudden, a phone rang as Nezu search for it by opening the desk drawer. The phone was a regular home telephone as she answered it.

"Hai? Ah, okay Galaxia-sama!" she hung up the phone. "Galaxy-sama wants to see us." Nezu said as they entered through the sign "Do Not Use!", the door opened, revealing a dimensional world where they see their lady in a throne then their outfit has changed to their true forms.

"You call us, Galaxia-sama!" they bowed down.

"Yes, take a look at this." she revealed a screen, showing a monster that they've never seen before.

"GGGRRRWWW! !" the monster was following someone by jumping building to building.

"WHAT IS THAT THING! ?" Iron Mouse and Lead Crow were freaked out seeing that thing, except Seiren, she has her soft calming face.

"I want you to check on this creature and find out if it has a true Star Seed." Galaxia ordered them.

"H-Hai!" they vanished.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the building called WAZA HQ, which isn't far away from Juuban.<p>

"Man, today went great, hanging out with those girls!" Bud said cheerfully.

"Come to think of it, that Usagi girl sure was strange, but she is a nice girl." Luna pointed.

"I wonder how Ace, Tia, Kalin, and Taiga's job went?" Jack thought, but all of a sudden, the alarmed rang.

"What's the problem here?" Geo asked while Jack's checking on the computer. The computer opened up the screen, revealing the enemy they've fought 2 months ago, following Rei.

"That girl Rei's been followed by... a Noise Jammer! ?" everyone was shocked seeing Noise Jammer.

"Didn't we already defeated Sigma two months ago?" Kaito said.

"We'll figure out after we beat that Noise Jammer! Pat, call Kalin!" Geo said in a hurry.

"Okay, what for?"

"In case he'll turn me into my Final Form! Sonia, come with me!" he said, dashed out the frontdoor.

"Okay!" she followed.

They got out of the WAZA HQ as they grabbed out their Hunter-VGs.

"It's been a while since we battle like this." Omega-Xis said.

"After two months of waiting, I feel like we're back to square one." Lyra added.

Geo and Sonia smiled as they raise up their Hunter-VGs in the air.

"Transcode! Megaman!" he transformed into his battle form.

"Transcode! HarpNote!" he transformed into her battle form.

They both jumped up and dashed to the Wave Road, headed to Juuban.

"Hey, you two!" a voice spoke. Megaman and HarpNote turned to see their friend StarPhoenix, Kalin's battle form. "Pat told me the news!"

"One of our friend is going to be a prey!" HarpNote said.

"You mean one of those girls you just hang out?" StarPhoenix questioned. HarpNote nodded as they speed up their paces.

* * *

><p>Back to Rei on her way back to the temple. Rei was walking back to her friends' study session, but all of sudden, she heard footsteps from behind. She was afraid it could be a stalker, but she's a Senshi, she can take care of it. She quickly turned, seeing no one. Rei sighed in relief, turning back, she saw a monster anthropoid in front of her.<p>

"RRRRAAWWWRRRR! !" the monster roared, making Rei screamed in fear.

"W-Who the hell are you! ?" she was frightened, didn't know the monster can talk. All that monster do is roar and fight.

"RRRAAAWWWWRRR! !" the monster roared again as Rei began to run away along with her grocery bag.

"What is he! ? That's not human, is it?" she asked herself, but she remember something from earlier. It was the same monster she saw from her vision that appeared in front of her after the explosion. While she's running away, the monster was interrupted by three ladies. One is petite in her mouse-looking outfit, second is a tanned lady with reddish hair, and third is a charming lady with a REALLY long sky blue hair by her legs in her sky blue outfit.

"Rraawwrr?" the monster was confused at the ladies.

"Good evening, Mr. Monster." Seiren greeted politely to the monster.

"Seiren, why do you have to greet him so casually?" Lead Crow angered.

"Mom told me if I can't respect anyone, I can't be a respectful person." she explained honestly.

"Enough chatting! Let's take his STAR SEED!" Sailor Iron Mouse took aimed of her bracelets. "Give it... "

"Rrraawwrr?" the monster tilted his head.

"...TO ME!" she finished, firing two small lights at the monster. The lights hit the monster with a flash of light occurred. Few seconds, nothing's happening to it. Sailor Iron Mouse become confused why the bracelets didn't reveal its Star Seed.

"Iron Mouse, did you do it right! ?" Lead Crow yelled out loud.

"I don't know what's the problem... Maybe if we all hit him together." she bet.

"Mmmm, that's a good idea!" Seiren nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Back to Rei, she's tired of running, she quickly took out her cellphone and call her the others for backup.<p>

* * *

><p>Iron Mouse, Lead Crow, and Seiren fired six small lights at the monster as it claw swiped them away then it charged at them with a loud roar.<p>

"RRRAAAAWWWRRRR! ! !"

"What's with this thing? This thing can't be human... " Lead Crow started to crept out.

"How about we retreat?" Iron Mouse suggested.

The monster's right arm transformed into a dark blue blade while growling. The three ladies were surprised, seeing the monster's arm.

"My answer... yes!" Lead Crow answered as the red phone-booth appeared behind them. They all entered the phone-booth, but it was crowded fitting three people in a small phone-booth.

"Move over!" Iron Mouse has no space to fit in. The door closed as the monster jumps up, starting its attack on them.

"WAAAAAHHHHH! !" they all screamed in horror, but the phone-booth vanished, causing the monster to hit its blade on the ground with loud boom. It looked around seeing where its enemies went.

Rei looked back to see the monster, wishing its gone by now. She took a peek, seeing the monster's still there, but right now she saw the monster's right arm is now turned into a dark blue blade. She saw how the monster smashed the ground with its blade. She accidently dropped her grocery bag, making the monster turned to the source of the sound, seeing its prey from earlier. Rei was shocked as she quickly grabbed her bag and dashed out quickly. The monster starts to chased after her with a roar.

"RRRRRAAAAWWWWRRR! ! !"

Rei was about to transform, but she thought how tough that monster was. She knew she's no match against it. While she kept on running, she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" she tried to get up, but the monster was already caught up to her. She was frozen in fear. It was going to aim its blade at her, but suddenly, bright lights appeared from the sky as they looked up. Rei was blinded, she covered her eyes with her right hand, her left eye is half open.

"MegaBuster!" a voice shouted, shooting a pink blast at the monster.

"GGRRAWWW! !" the monster was pushed back, falls to the ground.

Rei looked at who saved her, she saw three people she had never seen before. One was a hero in blue armor, like a teenager's height. The second was a female in her pink outfit with a helmet, holding her guitar. The third was a man in his red armor, like a phoenix. Rei recognized them, they were from her vision, too.

"This ends here, Noise Jammer!" the blue one shouted.

"RRRAAAWWWWRRRR! !" Noise Jammer roared. "Battle Card! Impact Cannon!" it transformed its right arm into a black cannon. Rei was surprised that it can actually talk.

"Watch out!" the phoenix hero quickly carried Rei, before the Noise Jammer fired its cannon, causing an explosion. Rei shrieked loudly due to the explosion as the phoenix hero landed on the ground safely. "You alright?" he asked. Rei slowly nodded, not knowing if they're allies or not.

"GGGRRRAAAWWW! !" Noise Jammer growled loudly as it changed back its right arm into its dark blue blade.

HarpNote decides it's better to called by their hero name instead of their real name as usual.

"Megaman, I'll stun him while you charge your attack!" she called. Megaman replied with a nod. "Shock Note!" she launched out her musical note at the Noise Jammer.

"Stay here!" the phoenix hero put her by the tree. Rei slightly nodded as he went back to his comrades.

"Machine Gun String!" HarpNote launched her guitar string, wrapped around the Noise Jammer.

"RRRRAAAWWWWHHHH! ! !" it roared, struggled to break free.

"Now, Megaman!" HarpNote called out.

"Charge Shot! MegaBuster!" he fired his blast at Noise Jammer; HarpNote quickly released her guitar strings.

"GGGRRRAAAAWWWWWWW! !" it roared loudly as it falls backward to the ground and die by an explosion.

***BOOM! !* *KA-BOOM! !***

"Aw man! You guys enjoy your time without me!" StarPhoenix entered the scene, feeling left out, thanks to the lovers.

"Wow~ " Rei was amazed, seeing these three new heroes fight that monster. She had a feeling that these guys may be stronger than them.

"Hey you!" Megaman called her. Rei pointed at herself, he nodded. She walks towards them.

"You okay?" HarpNote worried about her new friend. Rei was about to response.

"HALT, YOU EVIL VILLAINS!" a voice shouted out of nowhere; Rei know that voice.

All four of them turned to the voice seeing four young girls, standing on top of the truck. Four of the girls had their angry looks on their face.

"_This can't be good_." Rei thought to herself.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" a young girl in her heroine outfit with wings made her signature pose, pointing at Megaman and his team.<p>

"This is a misunderstanding!" HarpNote dodged the attack from the girl with short blue hair.

"Look ladies, if you corporate with us, things will be settled." StarPhoenix tried to reason with two heroines with long blonde hair and a brown ponytail.

"Geo, don't! Don't use your Nightmare in this situation!" Omega-Xis warned while Geo collided his attack to the heroine with long blonde pigtails.

* * *

><p>Finished my first crossover fiction! Hope it's good. Btw, this is an <strong>alternated<strong> ver after The Return of Sigma, not before Dark Galaxy, you all might be confused about that. Will Geo use his Nightmare Armor on the Sailor Senshi? This fic will be an episode, forgot to mention that. Please review or comment.


	2. Quarrelsome Battle

Here's episode 2! Hope you all want to know what's happening between the StarForce and the Sailor Senshi. I don't own Megaman StarForce and Sailor Moon except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Quarrelsome Battle<strong>

Rei knew this was gonna be bad when her friend, Sailor Moon appeared on top of the truck, not knowing it was a misunderstanding. The three heroes were surprised hearing who's making a sudden outburst after they defeated the monster, known as Noise Jammer. By looking at the person who spoke, Sailor Moon was standing on top of the truck, with her angry face. She has her wings (not actual wings) on her back. Her skirt is golden yellow.

(This is Sailor Moon Sailor Star season.)

"I can't forgive you for attacking an innocent who's walking home during night!" she shouted.

Megaman was looking at her, who he recognizes the girl with long pigtails.

"_What is Usagi doing_?" he asked mentally.

"Attacking an innocent is truly unforgivable!" another girl said, standing next to Sailor Moon, who's a bit taller than her. She has her brown hair in a ponytail. Her outfit is green and white. She wears pink rose earrings and a sea-green hair on her hair.

"_Is that Makoto_?" HarpNote asked herself mentally.

"I, too, Sailor Mercury who can't forgive a crime attacking a young girl!" another girl in her short blue hair in her blue and white outfit, holding her hips with her angry face.

StarPhoenix looked to the girl who spoke, at her appearance.

"-_- _Wasn't she my student from Juuban High_?"

"That goes double for me, Sailor Venus!" a girl called out with her long blonde hair. Her outfit is orange and white. She wears a red-ribbon on her hair and she doesn't look too happy.

"Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi... SAILOR MOON! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" she made her signature pose, as usual.

"What kind of a silly pose are they doing?" Omega-Xis asked, in a low tone.

"No idea." Megaman, HarpNote, and StarPhoenix answered at the same time. Rei thought she heard a voice in a robotic tone, but she doesn't know where it came from as she looked around. All the four Sailor Senshi jumped up, heading to the three enemies.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury made a watery harp-looking as she play it, launching her water attack at them.

"Jump!" StarPhoenix shouted as he carried Rei to dodged the attack. "If your water hit us, that woulda hit the girl as well!" he said.

"Mercury, careful your attack! They got Rei as their hostage!" Jupiter warned, not letting their attack hit their friend.

"I got it!" she nodded.

The three heroes landed safely as StarPhoenix put Rei down.

"Look girls, this is a misunderstanding!" Megaman said.

"Understand this! Sparkle Wide Pressure!" Jupiter launched her green lightning from her right hand and threw it at Megaman.

"Wait!" Rei shouted, but StarPhoenix protected Megaman from Jupiter's attack.

"Megaman, these girls are serious about their friend. They thought we were targeting that girl." StarPhoenix commented.

"Jupiter, I got your back!" Venus stepped next to her.

"Hey, go hide somewhere safe!" Megaman told Rei. She nodded as she hide behind a tree that's not near them.

"Minna ikuze (Let's go, everyone)!" Sailor Moon ordered as they begin their attack on the three heroes.

Mercury's fighting HarpNote, turning on her blue lens to analyze her enemy's strategy. HarpNote wasn't sure to fight her since she just met her in school and now Ami decides to fight her friend who doesn't know it's her.

"Let's stop this! What you just think was a misunderstanding!" HarpNote tried to convinced her, but Mercury decided not to listen to her enemy's bait.

"_I'm not going to fall for it_!" Mercury said mentally, being careful watching the enemy's move.

"What should we should, Sonia?" Lyra asked.

"I know! Minimize our attacks to Level 1." she whispered.

"Got it, Sonia!"

HarpNote decreases her attack to level 1 as she prepare to fight Mercury in her weak state.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called out her attack, launching her stream of water at HarpNote. She dodged the her attack.

"Machine Gun String!" she launched her guitar strings at Mercury. Mercury instantly dodged her attack as she launched her second attack at HarpNote. "Aahh!" she shrieked out because her arms and her guitar were frozen by Mercury's attack.

"Now's my chance!" Mercury charged towards HarpNote. HarpNote uses her EM Wave energy, dropping down the ice guitar on the ground as it shattered. "Nani (What)! ?" she was astonished, seeing her ability.

"That wasn't really ice at all! Shock Note!" HarpNote send out a musical note at Mercury.

"Oh no! Oooff!" she was hit, landed on the ground with a groan.

"Sorry Ami!" HarpNote felt bad, hurting her new friend. She'll find a way to make it up to her as she bolted towards Megaman.

Jupiter stood in front of StarPhoenix while Venus stood behind him, blocking his way for an escape.

"Look ladies, if you co-operate with us, things will be settled." StarPhoenix reasoned with Jupiter and Venus.

"Co-operate this! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she called out, spinning around, sending bunch of oak leaves at StarPhoenix. He turned his body into an EM Wave form, making her attack passed through him. "My attack went... through him! ?"

Without knowing, Jupiter's attack hit Venus.

"AAAAHHHH! !" she screamed as she landed on the ground, knocking her out cold.

"Venus!" she called out, but StarPhoenix vanished and appeared behind her.

"Sorry girls, but there's no way I'll hurt you." he lightly pushed her, making her landed on Venus. "Ja ne (See ya)!" he headed back to Megaman.

Sailor Moon glared at him while Megaman tried to think how to snapped her out from her misunderstanding. He never thought of fighting Usagi in her battle form, it should be obvious to know her identity by looking at her face and hair, including her friends. However, he don't know how strong she is during their first fight.

"Time to become moon dust!" she cried as she summons her small toy-looking scepter by pink light. She spins around her scepter around her left hand next to her right hand as she form her finishing stance. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON... THERAPY KISS! !" she cried out as pink light begins to shine (with the videogame background whenever she activate) at Megaman.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" he formed an energy barrier around him, protecting from her finishing attack on him. "_Her finishing attack is strong_!" he said mentally.

"_Why isn't it working_! ?" Sailor Moon mentally asked as she starts to increase her attack even more.

"GAAHH! !" Megaman's barrier shattered as he defend himself with his arms in a X. "Got no other choice!" he muttered.

"GEO, DON'T! DON'T USE YOUR NIGHTMARE IN THIS SITUATION! !" Omega-Xis warned him.

"Omega-Xis! When I henshin (transform) into my Nightmare, quickly changed me back into my normal form, got it?" he begged him.

"I'll try!"

"Uuuggh! _Why isn't it affecting him_! ?" Sailor Moon got no other choice but to use her finishing attack to the maxinum, which she did it.

"AAARRRRGGHHHH! !" Megaman cried as dark aura begins to surround around him.

"What's this! ? _Dark energy is around him_?" Sailor Moon noticed.

"RRRRAAAAAWWWWHHH! ! ! HENSHIN! ! !" he called out loudly, deactivating Sailor Moon finishing attack.

"Oh no!"

Megaman's dark energy begins to change his armor into dark purple. Both his shoulder armors gained three long spikes, except on both his elbows. Both his upper arms gained two spikes on both sides. His knee gained long spike. His lens has changed into Rogue Noise's lens-looking (similar) in 139 degree supplementary angle in V-style, but it's more wider. His hands changed into claws. His lens changed blue to magenta. His helmet gave him black mask as a protection armor. His shooting star symbol has changed yellow to red.

HarpNote and StarPhoenix protect Rei from the strong wind by Megaman's Nightmare transformation.

"Aarrrghh!" Rei used her arms to defend herself, but HarpNote stood in front of her.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" she said, defending her friend. Rei looked at them, knowing they're not actually enemies this whole time.

Nightmare Megaman finished his transformation, revealing his dark aura. Sailor Moon knew he's evil the entire time. She made her finishing stance again.

"You people truly ARE the wicked one! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON... THERAPY KISS! !" (again with the videogame background) she shine pink light at him with all her might, trying to finish him with one hit.

"This battle... MUST STOP! ! !" Nightmare Megaman roared as he transformed his left arm into Dark Blade, smashed the ground with fierce strength, causing a strong wind around him.

"AAAAAHHHH! !" the wind blew Sailor Moon to the tree as her Sailor Moon form was cancelled. Her brooch fell on the ground.

"AAAAHHHH! !" Rei screamed by the impact, almost got blown away thanks to HarpNote and StarPhoenix blocking the wind in front of her.

The other Sailor Senshi woke up by the impact, seeing the enemy had knocked out their friend Usagi.

"USAGI! !" they cried out her name, running towards her.

"Ow~ " Usagi woke up then she gasped, seeing her brooch is few meters away from her, close to her enemy. Her friends stood in front of her, blocking her enemy.

"Hmm?" Nightmare Megaman noticed her brooch as he walk towards it.

"My brooch!" Usagi cried.

Nightmare Megaman picked it up as he walks toward them.

"CRESCENT BEAM! ! SPARKLE WIDE PRESSURE! ! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION! !" three Sailor Senshi launched their attacks on Nightmare Megaman, but they don't deal any damage to him. Mercury's attack didn't even froze him while he's walking.

"What should we do?" Venus panicked.

"These people are too strong!" Mercury trembled.

"We don't stand a chance against them!" Jupiter added.

Nightmare Megaman stopped walking in front of Usagi. Usagi starts to tremble in fear by her new enemy. He reached his right arm to her, Usagi flinched with her eyes shut.

"Here." he spoke. Usagi opened her eyes slowly, then she looked at him with a question mark on her head, all she see was her enemy reach his right arm out with her brooch in his hand.

"Huh~ ?" the other Senshi were even more confused than Usagi.

"Take it." he said. Usagi quickly snatched her brooch back, giving back her glare at him again, being suspicious. She thought "_Who would return their rightful item during the battle_?".

"WAIT!" Rei stood in front of the Senshi. "Minna (Everyone), these guys aren't evil! They saved me from the monster I called you!" she explained about their misunderstanding rescuing.

"You said monsters!" Usagi mentioned from her cellphone talk.

"I said _monster_, not with an 's' at the end!" Rei angered at Usagi then she turned back to Nightmare Megaman.

"Sorry about earlier. Me and my new power are a bit complicated." Nightmare Megaman apologized.

"No no, I'm the one who should apologize of their misunderstanding!" she bowed down in apologizing. "And thank you for saving me earlier!" she added.

"Glad it's settled!" StarPhoenix said, standing behind Nightmare Megaman.

"Can I... know who you people are?" Rei confidently asked. Nightmare Megaman looked at her, knowing she really want to know since he did saved her from the Noise Jammer.

"The name's Megaman!"

"HarpNote!" she smiled at them.

"StarPhoenix!" he gave them a thumbs up."

"I'm Rei Hino, and sorry about my friends misbehaving."

"No need, what's done is done." StarPhoenix replied.

"We're the StarForce!" Nightmare Megaman finished as they disappeared into flash of lights, heading back to their base.

"_Shooting stars_?" Rei just remembered, they have the same lights from her vision.

"How did they do that?" Usagi asked surprising.

"***sigh*** I'll explain right after we head back to the temple." Rei said as they all head back.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the high building, three females in their leather outfits were watching the whole battle.<p>

"What do you think of them?" the lady with long white ponytail asked.

"They're strong, but do they have the strengths to defeat Galaxia?" the lady with long black ponytail questioned.

"I don't know. We better keep an eye on them whether they're friend or foe." the lady with long brown ponytail replied.

The lady with long black ponytail become worried of Usagi during the whole battle with her new enemy, but she saw they've made up.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another building, three adult females and a little girl were watching the whole scenes.<p>

"Do you think they would be our new allies?" the female with her greenish blue shoulder-length hair asked.

"They could be a new threat." the short hair remarked seriously, folding her arms.

"I'm sensing a powerful energy from the blue one." a little girl said.

"Oh~ Is he that powerful?" the tanned lady with long green hair asked the little girl.

"I'm not sure."

"If they're our enemy, they better prepare themselves!" the short hair pound her fist.

* * *

><p><span>WAZA H<span>Q

Megaman, HarpNote, and StarPhoenix returned as they de-transformed, heading back to their headquarter.

"Wow, that took you guys so long." Jack spoke.

"You have no idea what we've encounter." Geo said.

"Encounter what?" Kaito asked, drinking his water bottle.

"Our new allies are the Sailor Senshi, aka Usagi and her friends!" Sonia answered.

"PPFFFFFFTTTT! ! !" Kaito spits out his water, really far, by surprised knowing Geo made new ally with... Usagi and her friends?

"What distance... " Ace said in amusement by Kaito's water spit.

"Our new allies are Usagi and her friends... from Juuban High?" Luna stood up in surprised.

"This is gonna be a tough explanation." Sonia said. Geo and Kalin nodded in response.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>"I can't find what these people are." Ami's having a difficult time, knowing their new allies called themselves, StarForce.<p>

"Seiya, don't decide thing for yourself!" Usagi's getting annoyed by Seiya's tour around the school.

"Time for this bear to brawl!" Taiga hid behind the gym, taking out his Hunter-VG.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars!" a voice called out out of nowhere in the football field.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think of my episode 2? Sorry if it's short, this is all I could think of. Please don't be disappointed. Will the StarForce and Sailor Senshi be allies? I'll upload my next episode after I get up to 10 reviews. Please review or comment.<p> 


	3. A Fierce Storm at School!

Okay, this month, I'm very busy cause the school with all the summer school for college. Yes I know, summer school is a waste of time that might ruined your summer vacation, which is not my type, but there's no choice. Here's the next episode ch I upload! I don't own Megaman StarForce and Sailor Moon except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: A Fierce Storm at School! The Bear and Scorpion Strikes!<strong>

After the misunderstanding battle between the StarForce and the Sailor Senshi, Rei explained the situation on how it started by the monster, aka Noise Jammer, to her friends. They all realize it REALLY was a total misunderstanding. Usagi and her friends decided to make it up to them the next time they confront the StarForce.

That night in Usagi's room, she's thinking about her boyfriend, who was oversea to America to his college board. That was last month before they met the StarForce. She always wonder how he's doing in America. She stretched her arms with a yawn as she went to bed.

* * *

><p><span>Next mornin<span>g

"Usagi! We're leaving!" Minako called her friend.

"Okay!" she head out, walking with her friends to her school as usual except Rei, she go to her private school.

* * *

><p><span>In class<span>

"_Mamo-chan_, _how are you doing_? _I'm doing well_, _but guess what_? _I've met some new friends_, _they are good friends to hang out with_. _Hope you would like to meet them if you have some time over there_. _Lots of love_, _Mamo-chan_. _Your love_, _Usa-go_." she finished her letter with a heart, then smiled, wishing he'll read it on time.

"A long-distance relationship?" Makoto spoke out, breaking Usagi's concentration.

"Huh?" she looked behind her, seeing her friends were reading her love letter to her boyfriend as she quickly covered her letter.

"They say, "When they want to visit, they're close"." Minako said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Makoto muttered.

The bell rang, letting them know it's their next class. However, Usagi and her friends has their different class schedules, including the StarForce.

* * *

><p><span>Makoto's G<span>ym class

She changed into her gym uniform, preparing her gym class.

"All right class! Time to get started!" her new teacher, Taiga blew his whistle. "Run three laps today! If you run more than three, I'll give you extra credit!" he added.

"Wow, what a great gym teacher I'm having." Makoto praised.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" someone spoke next to her.

"Huh?" Makoto turned to the voice, seeing it was new classmates, Kaito and Bud.

"Yo!" Kaito greeted.

"Hey guys, how was class?" she asked kindly.

"It went well." Bud said, warming up his body before going on the track field.

"How's yours?" Kaito asked.

"Mine went good, with Usagi and the others." Makoto replied as they went on the track field.

During their 2nd lap, Makoto thought up an idea. She decides to race her newcomers during the warm ups.

"Hey! Wanna race to the end of the track?" she offered Kaito and Bud. They replied with their smirks on their faces.

"You bet!" they replied unison.

"GO! !" Makoto shouted, dashing with all her energy. She turns slightly, seeing Kaito has already caught up to her.

'_Wow_, _he's fast_!' she thought impressively.

As for Bud, he already used up his energy for the two laps.

"So tired... Need chips... and water~ for energy... " he ran slowly for a bit, started jogging.

"-_- Wow Bud, you need to work on your stamina more often." Taiga said, watching his friend slowing down.

"_No way am I losing to a girl/newbie_!" they both shouted simultaneously, running to the finish line.

A few meters away, they almost caught up at the finish line, both at their maximum speed as they passed the finish line; Taiga snapped a picture at the finish line with his Hunter-VG. Makoto stopped in her tracks, catching her breath. Kaito leaned backward, dragging his left hand on the ground to slow his brake while smokes coming out. Makoto was barely surprised, watching the way he stops his brake with his bare left hand.

"Wow." she said as Kaito stood up.

"Okay, who won?" he asked.

Taiga shows his Hunter-VG he snapped, revealing both of them passed the finish line.

"It's a draw." he said. All the other classmates gave them an applause.

"Heh~ We're both even." Kaito said.

"Yep!" Makoto smiled then she noticed his left hand is hurt due to his brake. "Your hand!" she grabbed his left hand with her right hand, while getting her handkerchief from her pocket.

"It's nothing, really." he persuaded.

"No way, I can't see my friend getting hurt!" she tied up her handkerchief on his left hand.

"_Wow_, _she's so defensive_." he thought.

Bud finally passed the finish line... on his third lap.

"Finally! My third... lap... ***panting*** so tired... " while panting, he collapses on the ground.

"Someone please pour some cold water on Bud's face!" Taiga called out.

* * *

><p><span>Volle<span>yball Court

Minako smacks the ball to the opposite side of the court. Her opponent fails to return it.

"How'd you like that! ?" she made a peace sign.

"Wow, you're good at this, Minako." Sonia praised next to her.

"Thanks, Sonia! Volleyball is my style!"

On the other side, her opponents were Luna and Solo.

"Solo, put some spirit into it!" Luna said.

"Don't order me around." he muttered.

"Okay you two, ready for the next one?" Minako asked.

"Ready when you are." Luna replied.

Minako threw the ball in the air and smacked it to the other side. Luna whacked it in the air.

"Now, Solo!" Luna called.

"HYA!" Solo jumps up in the air, really high.

"WHOA~ !" all the other classmates were surprised seeing how high Solo jumps, even Minako.

"_Is he overdoing it_?" Sonia asked mentally.

Solo put all his energy into his right arm as he... PUNCHED the ball with fierce strength. The ball crashed to the ground with smokes around and a loud POP. Everyone has become silent and scared with their jaws dropping down seeing Solo's strength, except Sonia and Luna.

"That idiot." Sonia face palmed in embarrassment. Solo landed on the court with a growl.

"And that's that." he said, but Luna smacks him really hard. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! ! ? ?"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO PUNCH THE BALL! ! NOW, WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT VOLLEYBALL! !" she yelled.

"That white hair kid... is he a demon... ?" one of the classmate asked while shivering.

"Did he took steroids?"

"Uh... Luna. Solo." Minako called them as they turned to her. "You don't have to pay for it. We've got tons of volleyballs in the storage room."

* * *

><p>Computer room, Ami was printing some documents in English for some students.<p>

"Here you go, I downloaded a document from Columbia University library's internet site regarding space engineering." she gave the documents to her classmate.

"Oh thank you! I'm really bad at English."

"I can translate them if you like." Ami offered.

"No way! It's in English, too?" he just noticed.

"Tsk tsk tsk! You don't need just English language to download." Zack spoke.

"Huh?" they all look at Zack.

"You need Kanji as well for your English lesson." he proved.

"That'll be perfect!"

* * *

><p><span>After school<span>

Usagi walked out the front gate, meeting her talking cat, Luna.

(A/N: Since there will be two Luna, I'm gonna put 'cat' next to her name.)

"Usagi-chan!" she called, making Usagi turned to the floor seeing her cat.

"Luna!"

"Are you going home by yourself?" she asked.

"Yep! The others are having their club activities."

"Do you belong to one of them?" Luna (cat) asked.

"Yep!"

"Which is it?"

"THE ARCADE CLUB!"

"You're serious, are you?" Luna (cat) sighed. "I think you should be in study club."

On the way to the arcade

"Hey, Luna. Should we trust these people... the StarForce... I think that's what they call themselves."

"I don't like them. I fear they could be our dangerous enemies we've never encounter before." Luna (cat) warned her.

"But they did saved us last night." Usagi mentioned.

"Don't you remember that blue one with his dark aura."

"Well he wa- DAAAHHH! !" Usagi was cut off by a stranger, bumping her down on the ground.

"AH, GOMEN (SORRY)!" he apologized. "Are you okay?"

"I'm oka- wha-wha-wha... SEIYA! ?" Usagi noticed it was her classmate, Seiya, who sat behind her.

Seiya was wearing a disguise where no fangirls will notice him. He wore a red jacket and sunglasses.

"Oh, it's just you, odango." he took off his sunglasses, seeing if it's really her.

"Hey! You can't say "it's just you" after bumping into me!" she pouted.

"Well, it's not safe to walk without looking." he corrected her, putting back his sunglasses on.

"Say what! It was you who rushed out and bumped into me!" she pointed.

"Oh whatever."

"Seiya, what are you doing over there?" Yaten asked.

"Let's get going. We have practice to do." Taiki said.

"Coming! See ya odango." he pat her left hair-bun. "Oh, and please don't tell any other girls about our disguises." he whispered before he leaves.

"How rude of him, telling your classmate what to do!" Usagi frowned.

"Well, he is a star." Luna (cat) pointed.

Usagi got over her anger about Seiya's order. She headed to the arcade where she always play. While she continued walking, she didn't notice her _stalker_ was following her the whole time. Jack was following her without letting Usagi noticing. Earlier, he hid himself quickly when Usagi bumps into Seiya, like a ninja, then continues following her after Usagi parted ways with Seiya.

"_Okay_, _let me get this straight_... _They told me that this so-call_ "_heroine agent of love and justice_", _Sailor Moon_, _is THIS_ _LOSER_! ? _HOW PATHETIC_! !"

He was ordered by Ace after watching the memory of StarPhoenix, who recorded during the battle of the misunderstanding. Ace had analyzed their identities and their powers in their Sailor Senshi forms were not actually well. Although, they did know Usagi was Sailor Moon after the transformation of Nightmare Megaman, knocking her out. In Jack's point of view, he always wondered why NO ONE figured out their identities already, since they don't wear masks nor armors. The StarForce REALLY don't understand why no one can figured it out, excluding themselves who already figured out their identities at first sight, including their hair styles and their voices.

The StarForce had no intention of fighting them as enemies again after the misunderstanding battle. They do wish they can fight together as allies the next time they encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

WAZA HQ

"Jack, your job is to watch Usagi from any harm!" Ace ordered him.

"Wait a minute... Why am I the _only_ one who has to keep an eye on that loser! ?"

"Well, since you're the _only_ one who leaves early than us, which make you a good lookout on her." Ace pointed but mocked at the same time.

"I'm not doing this _babysitting_ or _stalking_ job!" Jack refused.

"Tia." Ace whispered to her.

"Jack, if you co-operate with us... "

"Huh?" Jack turned to his sister, looking at what she's showing him which makes his eyes wide opened.

"We'll buy you this new Nintendo Wii system with Super Smash Bros. Brawl." Tia finished, showing him a poster of Super Smash Bro. Brawl with Mario and the others characters.

"IS THAT THE NEW VERSION OF SUPER SMASH BROS.! ?" he squealed loudly with excitement. Tia nodded in agreement. "I'LL DO IT!"

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did I choose this lousy job without thinking<em>!" he angered mentally, regretting that agreement.

Usagi enters the arcade. Jack hid near the frontdoor, watching Usagi's movement inside from the window.

"Are you having fun stalking her, Jack?" a voice came out from behind Jack.

"DAAAAHHHH! !" he screamed loudly, greeted by no other than his nee-san (sister), Queen Tia. "Nee-san, don't do that!"

"Teehee!" she giggled lightly.

"And NO! I'm not stalking her! Plus you almost gave me a heart attack!" he pouted.

"I was wondering how you're doing." she said.

Jack and Tia looked at the frontdoor, watching Usagi playing random game in the arcade.

"Tia-sensei! Jack!" a voice came from behind them.

"DAAAAHHHH! !" Jack screamed again. Tia jumped, almost screamed, her heart pounding. They turned their back, seeing it was just Minako.

"Fancy meeting you here!" she greeted.

"Can you people _stop_ doing that! ?" Jack angered.

"Doing what?" Minako was confused, don't know what Jack meant.

"Don't mind him." Tia said as Jack calmed himself.

"Would like to come in instead of standing out here?" Minako offered.

"Sure." Tia replied as they entered the arcade. What they seen was watching Usagi playing a new game, own by the game manager.

Usagi's having a difficult time playing this new game on the big plasma TV screen, mashing the buttons like she's about to lose. The siblings don't know what will happen to Usagi if she loses, not ready to feel any regrets. As soon as the game gave Usagi a big explosion...

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Usagi screamed bloodcurdly like an earthquake just occurred.

The siblings' eardrums bursts no thanks to Usagi's insane scream. Although, Minako already got her ear plugs ready before Usagi screamed.

"Ow~ My ears... " Jack tried to massage his ears.

"Who raise her like that?" Tia asked herself, also massaging her ears.

Jack remind to himself whenever he's with this loser, "_Bring ear plugs whenever near this loser_", even Tia who noted to herself after hearing Usagi's insane scream.

"I knew that woulda happen." Minako said, taking off her ear plugs.

"NOO~ ! I was _so_ close!" Usagi complained.

"Quit complaining, look what I see!" Jack spoke from behind, making Usagi turned her back.

"Jack! Tia-sensei!"

"Usagi, what game were you playing?" Minako asked walking next to her.

"It's the new game that came out! Plus this one is free!" Usagi answered. Jack notices the game system she was playing, it was a Nintendo Wii, then he saw a familiar background. "This is- "

"THE SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL! !" he squealed once again, interrupting her line. Usagi and Minako turned to him, not knowing he's a gamer.

"You play games, Jack?" they asked.

"I only play fighting games." he said.

"Jack, don't forget you got homework to do." Tia reminded him. Jack just realized he has homework which was more important than games.

"Oh yeah, I gotta finish homework first." he sighed in resignation.

"By the way, you two... Don't you have homework as well?" Tia asked the blondes.

Usagi and Minako also just realized they have their study session today at Rei's temple.

"AAAAHHH! ! HOW COULD WE FORGET ABOUT OUR STUDY SESSION! ?" they looked at each other and bolted out of the arcade.

"_Wow Tia_, _you're good_." Jack thought in amusement, knowing Tia has good memory at school when it comes to being a teacher.

* * *

><p><span>Galax<span>y T.V

Karasuma was looking at the magazine, finding her new target. Nezu's trying to find her new targets by watching TV, changing channels constantly. And Aya was looking at her grocery lists, trying to see which food is good for her.

The typical routine.

"I've gotta admit, that monster from last night was terrifying!" Karasuma spoke.

"I wonder why he attacked us like that?" Aya questioned.

"Perhaps that monster doesn't like to be greeted." Nezu bet, still searching for a new target. "Hmm?" she noticed something on the TV as she changed the channel back, seeing a man in his football protection along with his bulky muscles being interview. "Captain Kayama Yuji of the football club at Juuban High School. An expected star in the football league. I like his high school stats."

"You think you could find a Star Seed from that man with his MANLY muscle?" Karasuma asked.

"You'll see."

"Ooh! I think we should try this teriyaki chicken for dinner!" Aya looked at her grocery lists, wanted to eat it.

Suddenly, a phone rang as Nezu picked it up.

"Hello?... Yes, Galaxia-sama!" Nezu hung up the phone.

The three ladies strolled into the hallway, standing in front of the broken elevator that has "Do Not Use" sign. Nezu swiped the card, opening the elevator as they entered, transporting them to their master's throne. As they appeared, they are in their Sailor Senshi outfits.

"You call us, Galaxia-sama?" they bowed down in front of her.

"Have you three found a true Star Seed?" Galaxia asked.

"I found a human with a brilliant Star Seed that has been certainly found." Sailor Iron Mouse replied.

"In order to dominate all the galaxy, I need to achieve a true Star Seed as soon as possible. I'll be expecting good news from you."

"Hai (Yes)." Iron Mouse gave her a last bow.

* * *

><p><span>The next mornin<span>g in class

"Hey Ami, have you analyzed our new allies' power?" Makoto asked.

"I tried. I can't find out what these people are." Ami replied. Last night, after she finished her homework, she tried analyzing about the StarForce's appearance, but all she can analyzed was their energy wave-looking which she had never seen before, and hasn't been able to figured it them out.

"Which means they're humans, are they?" Minako questioned.

"It's possible, but their identities can't be analyzed."

"Bet there can't be any cute guys!" Usagi laughed, entering fantasy mode.

"Oi (Hey), ohayo (Good morning)!" Geo greeted from behind.

The girls almost jumped, wishing he didn't hear most of their secret conversation.

"Hi Geo!" Usagi greeted.

"Talking about homeworks?" he said.

"Well... uhh... Yeah! We were talking about our homeworks that Usagi can't figured out!" Minako explained.

"Why are you making 'me' the target?" Usagi asked with a angry face.

The bell rang, knowing the class has started as the students took their rightful seats.

"Alright class, time to begin our lesson." the teacher said, entering the classroom. Before the teacher can begin the lesson, the StarLights enters the classroom. "StarLights, having trouble again with your fans?" the teacher asked.

"Actually, we got lost around the hallway." Taiki lied.

"I see, well next time, you need someone to escort you." the teacher reminded them.

"Hai!" the StarLights took their seats.

"Hey odango, can you show me around the school? We're having problems." Seiya whispered behind Usagi.

"Why me! ?" Usagi complained with a frowned.

"Don't be so cold." Seiya said. All of a sudden, Minako pops right next to their desks.

"Seiya, how about me and Usagi escort you around the school! ?" she offered.

"HUH! ?" Usagi complained.

"HEY YOU! STOP TALKING OVER THERE!" the teacher shouted.

"Hai... " they replied unison.

* * *

><p><span>Outside the school<span>

Nezu walks along the street, following the signs, looking for the school. Few minutes later, she found the Juuban High.

"Heeheehee~ This must be it." she looked at the school while giggling.

* * *

><p><span>G<span>ym class in the Basketball court

Seiya, without the gym uniform, was challenging Geo, Kaito, Zero, and Jack, alone to see if he can beat them by himself while being blocked by Bud, who was bouncing his ball.

"Am I going to my right? Or am I going to my left?" Bud asked while panting hard, holding the basketball.

"I think you're going to the infirmary room if you keep that up." Seiya answered with a straight face.

"***panting panting*** Give me a minute... " Bud said.

"BUD, FOCUS! !" the others yelled.

"Huh?" he didn't know what he's doing, but Seiya quickly snatched the ball, heading to the hoop.

"Block him, Kaito!" Geo called.

"Got it!" Kaito complied, but Seiya swiftly dodged to his left then he jumps up and landed on the hoop. "What just happened?"

"How fast is he?" Jack questioned.

"YAAAYYY! ! !" all the girls cheered loudly for Seiya.

"Wow! He's good!" Sonia praised, seeing Seiya's speed.

"Solo, _that's_ how you play basketball." Luna explained to him.

"Whatever. That's an easy sport." he said.

"Awesome!" Ami praised, being hugged by Minako in excitement.

"He's really great!" Rei appeared next to the girls out of nowhere.

"Rei-chan?" they said unison.

"How come you're here?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I ran here from school." she answered.

"Ahh~ Enough! I don't want to stay here any longer! It's smells like sweats!" Yaten complained, feeling sick.

"Agree. I prefer cultural clubs to read my books in a quiet place." Taiki said, pushing up his glasses.

"I don't like cultural clubs, either. That's it, I'm going home." Yaten left the building by the backdoor.

Minako jumps up, linking her left arm around Taiki.

"Taiki! You know, an intellectual person like you, fits into cultural clubs, huh?" she sniffed her right hand. "Sports clubs really smell like sweats! So I, Aino Minako, am knowledgeable of cultural clubs and will show you around." she offered.

(Note: she's in Volleyball club - concluding that she smells like sweat.)

"Well, I can go by myself... " Taiki replied, making Minako really ticked off.

"LET... ME... SHOW... YOU!" she raised her right fist, resulting Taiki sighed in yield. "Okay! Let's go! Alright, I got one of them!" she took Taiki away.

"Is Minako really into popular guys like the StarLights?" Sonia asked.

"Yep." Makoto nodded. "But I really envy her."

"Hey! ODANGO!" Seiya called Usagi, who is pretty much ticked about that ridiculous pet name.

"IT'S NOT ODANGO! !" she yelled at him, wishing he'd stop calling her that.

"Sorry! Show me what's next!"

"Seiya, don't decide things for yourself!" she replied, getting annoyed by Seiya, asking her to tour him around.

"USAGI-CHAN! !" her friends called her, making her turned to them.

"Eh?"

"Treat our idol... with some respect!" they all glared at her. However, Ami realized her actions.

"Uh... Actually, I don't know much about him." she convinced, but Rei looked at her like a lying detector.

"Okay guys, let's get back to the locker room." Kaito said, heading back to the locker room along with Geo-tachi (Geo and the others).

"I really need to work on my stamina." Bud panted, catching his breath.

* * *

><p><span>Outside the school<span>

"This is the football field where you can play football." Usagi guided Seiya to the football field.

"I see. Many guys can be perfectly evenly matched to a cool guy like me." he boasted.

"Yeah right." Usagi sighed. A football landed in front of them as Seiya picks it up. "Are you returning it to the captain?" she asked.

"No way; I want you to see my touchdown." Seiya answered.

"You crazy! The football team in Juuban High School are strong!"

"Just watch!" Seiya ran to the football field, towards the finish line. Most guys tried to tackle Seiya,but he dodged them by sidestepping before they tackle him while the girls cheered him. Seiya looks side to side to see if there's any player blocking him. Without knowing, a bulky man caught up behind Seiya and tackles him, making him fall on the ground, rolling a bit with all the dirt on his clothes. All the fangirls gasped in fear. Usagi ran towards Seiya.

"Hey! Are you crazy! You just tackled an amateur idol who's not wearing football protection!" she barked at him. He reached his right arm at Seiya, helping him up.

"I'm Captain Kayama." he greeted.

"You're tough, even with your bulky muscle." Seiya praised.

"You did a good job, passing through my men."

"I can see your men by dodging them. No big deal."

"Wait, so you're not a wild man who takes on weaklings like Seiya?" Usagi questioned.

"Please don't badmouth me." he sighed.

* * *

><p>A while later<p>

Kayama turns on the filter with cold water, pouring on his head after a hard practice. He heard bushes rustling behind him, quickly turned seeing a petite lady in her business clothes.

"Sorry to startle you, Kayama. I can see you shine! You were born as a perfect star for the football league!"

"Huh?" Kayama scratched his head, befuddled.

"Forgive my intrusion. My name is Nezu, a producer at Galaxy T.V. I want to some interviewing from you, if you please."

"I'm sorry, I'm having a meeting soon. How about next- " he was cutoff by her, gripping his bulky right arm.

"My word~ Your muscles are gorgeous! They're attractive as I expected!" Nezu praised him while feeling his right arm.

"Please, not here... Why don't you interview me later."

"I can't do that. I have to discuss with you right now! I can't wait!" Nezu stepped back a little. "Hmm, I like this spot."

"What are you saying?" Kayama asked.

"Heehee~ " Nezu took off her business outfit, revealing her Sailor Senshi outfit, known as Iron Mouse.

"A monster!" Kayama didn't know who she was, but decides to fight her, regardless of her size and gender.

Usagi took her shoes out of the locker, then she heard a man screamed. She got her serious face, knowing it's her cue.

* * *

><p>10 seconds ago before Usagi<p>

"Come on, Kaito!" Bud called, leaving him along with the others.

"Be right there!" Kaito put his school shoes in the locker. "Oh yeah, I'll get Taiga." he was about to walk off, but he heard a man screamed. "What was that?"

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHHH! !" Kayama screamed, stopping while standing like he lost his soul. A yellow rose petal appears on his head, blooming out a prism diamond-shaped gem with a small yellow ball inside it called Star Seed, rotating and sparkling.<p>

Usagi saw this as she hides somewhere before someone see her secret. She took out her brooch to transform.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"

Sailor Iron Mouse looked at the Star Seed, wishing it could be the perfect one. However, the Star Seed changed the color to black (almost, if you see the color in the anime).

"Aw man~ It's not the Star Seed I wanted!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted from behind Iron Mouse, making her turned her back seeing the person who shouted. "I can't forgive you for disturbing a friendship between men! Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi... SAILOR MOON! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" she made her signature pose, pointing at Iron Mouse.

"Why hello there! Sorry, but my business is already over." Iron Mouse said.

The Star Seed on Kayama's head starting to sparkle black lightning on his body.

"What's this! ?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"For the rest of the time, please have some fun with my Phage." Iron Mouse said while a telephone booth appeared behind her, walked backward inside it. "Ja ne (Later)!" she waved goodbye as the telephone booth door closed, vanishing along with Iron Mouse.

While black lightning surrounded Kayama, black vines-looking came out of the ground covering him.

"Oh no... What should I do?" Sailor Moon panicked.

"Usagi!" Luna (cat) called her from behind.

"Luna?"

"Stay strong, will ya! ?"

"I know, but it could be strong... "

The vines vanishes Kayama's body, transforming himself with sailor collar, small angel wings (not actual wings), more bulky muscles, girl's skirt, and... pink skin?

"SAILOR GUTS! !" he made his hero pose. Sailor Moon and Luna (cat) got their weird looked on their faces, after seeing him in his Phage form.

"What is that suppose to be! ?" Sailor Moon asked herself, shivering.

"He looks nasty in that form." Luna (cat) said with a small sweat drop.

"Men's attractiveness are... blood, sweat, and GUTS!" he showed them his muscle pose.

* * *

><p>The corner<p>

"What's going on?" Kaito looked at the scene, seeing... Usagi in her Sailor Moon form and an enemy. He got a sick face, seeing the enemy's wearing a girl's skirt. "Eck!"

* * *

><p>Behind Sailor Moon, a meter away of the corner, Taiga saw the whole scene, seeing Usagi, in her Sailor Moon form, fighting an enemy in his girl uniform's skirt, he quickly hid behind the gym, taking out his Hunter-VG.<p>

"Alright, time for this bear to brawl!" Taiga said. "Transcode!" he called out as an energy light surrounds around him. His EM Wave partner, Ursa, materializes out of his Hunter-VG. His mask, claws, and his feet exited out of his body, placing on Taiga's. Then, a brown energy came out, covering around him, transforming his body into a bear-like in armor. His entire armor are brown. The mask extend to the back of his head, creating a helmet into a bear-like. The lens are black, creating green eyes. His chest formed a scratch, into a metallic bronze claw marks. His claws are like tiger claws, but a bit longer claws. His knees grew spikes. His upper arms and thighs are black. A golden belt around his waist with a bear logo at the center. He finishes his transformation with a loud roar.

"Come forth! Youth's Perspiration Attack!" Sailor Guts' arms made sweats to his palms, creating football-sized sweats. "Now, taste them!" he threw them at Sailor Moon while Luna (cat) hid in the bushes.

"AAHHH! ! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME! !" Sailor Moon pinched her nose from the stench as she dodged his football sweats. It landed on the ground as it becomes acid when it hits the target.

"JUPITER... OAK EVOLUTION! !" Sailor Jupiter spun her attack, launching them towards Sailor Guts's football sweats as they quenched.

"Minna (Everyone)!" Sailor Moon was relieved her friends appeared and help out.

"Who is that?" Jupiter asked.

"A new enemy?" Mercury bet.

"It's Kayama Fuji-san of the football team!" Sailor Moon told them his identity in his Phage form. The others got their disgusted face, hearing from Sailor Moon. "He's been... changed into a Phage." she added.

"Take this! Youth's Perspiration!" he jumped up, tossing more of his football-sized sweats at them as they decide to run away from it, making his football sweats landed on the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHH! ! !" they screamed, running away from his acid footballs.

"While you girls are energetic, give me ten laps around the school yard!"

"NO WAY! !" they rejected in unison.

"Alright then... Youth's Perspiration!" he tossed more of his football sweats at them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" the Sailor Senshi screamed. From the sky, a giant bear landed on the ground in front of the Sailor Senshi with a loud thud, protecting them from his attacks.

"What's this! ?" Sailor Guts shouted, seeing a new challenger or a beast.

"A BEAR! ?" Venus shouted, seeing it suddenly.

"STAY STILL, GIRLS! !" he said, taking Sailor Guts' football sweats on his arms, torso, and legs.

"He's gonna melt!" Sailor Moon shouted, seeing the bear getting hit by the acid footballs.

Steams appears on the bear's body, but it's not melting its body.

"How come my Youth's Perspiration had no effect on you?" he asked.

"That's because you attacks are nothing special." it replied.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am... WildUrsa, the StarForce member!" he made his beast pose.

"A StarForce! ?" the Sailor Senshi were surprised, seeing a bear with armor is actually a StarForce member.

"Actually, he's not the only one here!" a voice spoke. The Sailor Senshi and Guts looked around, seeing where the voice came from.

"Up there!" Mars pointed at the school roof, seeing a person is covered in shadow, right by the sun. The girls were blinded by the sun, can't see the person's face.

"A football is a sport that taught you to enter the football league, not being taught to attack girls! Which I can't forgive a man like you - who dares to attack females as a football player!" he said, taking out his small device, aka Hunter-VG. "Transcode!" he called out, jumping off the roof, covered in black EM Wave energy. His partner, Scorpius, materialized out of his Hunter-VG, his pincers and helmet exited out and attached themselves on the boy's head and arms. Black energy forms around his body, transforming himself into his battle form. His entire armor are black. His lens are red. His helmet gave him a red mask below the lens. His pincers, on his arms, has a red V-style on the center. He has a scorpion symbol on the center of his chest. His upper arms and thighs are gray. He has a scorpion tail with a stinger. His helmet creates a small red diamond shape on his forehead.

"Another one! ?" Venus shouted, seeing another StarForce member. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Who the hell are you! ?" Sailor Guts asked.

"The name's VenomScorpius!"

"You're late!" WildUrsa spoke.

"Don't lecture me! Now, let's trash him! Pincer Cannon!" his pincers fires purple lasers at Sailor Guts.

"UUGGHHH! !" he was hit, sending him to the fence. "OOff!"

"How you like that?"

"You little runt! Youth's Perspira-!"

"Battle Card! Sandstorm Twister!" he called out. Quicksand appeared below Sailor Guts, dropping him to his shins.

"What the!" he tried to get out, but failed. Sands bursts out of the ground, attacking him in a spiral motion. "WAAHHHH! !"

"My turn! Battle Card! Strike Claw!" WildUrsa's paws got bigger just as his claws got longer. He slashed both his claws at the ground, creating ten sonicboom claws at him.

"DAAAAHHHH! !" he cried as his anger enraged him, breaking out the quicksand. "Damn you all!" he was about to make more of his football sweats, but he was interruped by someone snapping in echo. "HUH! ?"

"Penetrating the darkness of night... " a female voice spoke.

"The wind of freedom speaks through... " the second female voice spoke.

"We're the three sacred shooting stars... " the third female voice said.

Three Sailor Senshi looking appeared behind Sailor Guts.

"Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer!" their appearance are actually, the StarLights in their true feminine bodies. "Sailor StarLights... are here!"

"New Sailor Senshi! ?" the girls said in unison.

"It's our turn to fight." Sailor Fighter said.

"Take this!" Sailor Guts threw his football sweat at them.

"STAR... GENTLE UTERUS!" Sailor Maker launched her attack, hitting the football sweat as it deflected back to him, landed on his face, steaming it.

(I have no idea why they name that attack, it sound so wrong.)

"You girls can't do anything better." Sailor Healer pitied them.

"Are you really Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Fighter added.

"At least that bear and scorpion guy fought better than you do." Sailor Maker added.

"Now's my chance!" Sailor Moon summons her small scepter. She spins around her scepter around her left hand next to her right hand as she form her finishing stance. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON... THERAPY KISS!" she cried out, creating pink light to shine (again with the videogame background) at Sailor Guts with feathers.

"BEAUTIFUL~ ! !" he cried out, changing him back Kayama as the Star Seed on his head closed up vanishing as he collapsed on the ground. The Sailor StarLight vanished.

"What was that?" Mercury asked.

"Those three were Sailor Senshi, aren't they?" Mars questioned.

"More importantly, what about them?" Venus referred to VenomScorpius and WildUrsa.

"Anything okay, ladies?" VenomScorpius asked.

"Thanks for helping us." they bowed down to them.

"No need! We were doing our job!" WildUrsa said, de-transforming his claws.

"Time for us to go." VenomScorpius said as they turned into lights and vanished like a shooting star.

"Mate (Wait)!" Mars wanted to say something to them, but they've already left.

"Are the StarForce really that strong?" Jupiter wondered, looking at the sky they took off.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>"First, Megaman and his friends, next the giant bear in armor, and then a human-scorpion... What's next! ?" Usagi asked, wondering what will the next time the StarForce shows up.<p>

"I wonder if we can find her?" Taiki questioned with Yaten and Seiya in their music room.

"I'll show you what a real pro do." QueenOphiuca engaged battle the Phage.

"I'm aiming to be the best idol!" Minako confessed her future goal.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think of this? How was the beginning part? Funny was it? Please give me all your support after reading this! Who will the next StarForce to appear? Please review or comment!<p> 


	4. Minako's Ambition!

I don't own Megaman StarForce and Sailor Moon except the transformation, new Battle Card, new allies, new characters, and the songs for each characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4: Minako's Ambition! The Queen of Serpent!<strong>

Juuban High

Minako dragged Seiya while she's giggling, walking ahead of him.

"Come on, Seiya! It won't take that long!" she faced away, talking to her communication watch. "Are you ready yet? I'm almost there!" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the bushes<p>

"Are you sure you really want to do it? Isn't it a bit too risky?" Usagi worried, talking to her communication watch to Minako.

* * *

><p>"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! ? JUST DO IT, OKAY! ?" Minako yelled at her watch.<p>

"Hey, why'd you stop here? What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Seiya asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Minako made an evil smirk from behind Seiya then turned to face him in her cheerful face.

"Well... oh ow! Something just went into my eye..." she feign injured tone, holding her right eye. Seiya walk close to her, set both his hands on her shoulders. On the other hand, Usagi raised her head up from the bushes.

"Oh~ Good job, Minako-chan." she praised, lifting a camera and snapped a picture where Seiya was looking at Minako's right eye, who was blushing. "They almost appear to be kissing." Usagi snapped more picture of them: Minako's legs, shoulders, and their lips, almost like 3 inches apart. "This is... getting GOOD!" she popped out of the bush, snapping pictures up close to them, then move around in square position.

Seiya curiously looked at Usagi, slightly bewildered at Usagi's action. Minako gasped and back away. Without thinking, Usagi still took more pictures while Seiya moved up close to the camera.

"What are you doing, odango?"

"HUH! ? Well, uh... " before Usagi can explain...

"STOP RIGHT THERE! !" a voice shouted. The three of them turned to the voice, it was the Class President, Luna.

"L-Luna! ?" Minako and Usagi sweatdropped.

"Oh, Luna. It's not what it looks like." Seiya reasoned with her. Luna bolt towards Usagi.

"Give me that camera!" she snatched it from Usagi.

"L-Luna, you misunderstood! Seiya didn't do anything wrong!"

Luna ignored Usagi while checking the pictures Usagi snapped. It took a while for Luna to analyze the pictures. She gave it back to Usagi, the latter was afraid to hear what Luna's next words.

"I understand the situation... "

"Y-You do... " Minako and Usagi said with a sweatdropped.

"You are trying to make a manga version of their love scene, weren't you Usagi! ?" Luna pointed at her, might've know it was her reason to take a picture in private with a StarLight member.

"Eh... ?" both Minako and Usagi were confused by _her_ misunderstanding response.

"Sorry for my intrusion, I didn't mean to disturb your private meeting making manga version." Luna turned away from, heading out. "You take care now!"

"Oi (Hey) odango, do you have any idea what's her problem?" Seiya asked.

"I have no idea." Usagi honestly answered.

"That's one strange Class President we're having." Minako said.

* * *

><p>Before the class begins, the StarForce were having a secret meeting in the gymnasium.<p>

"What is this meeting you're having, Kaito?" Ace asked curiously.

"Yesterday, we've encounter this enemy called, Phage... " Kaito projected a video of the enemy from yesterday with pink skin and wearing a girl's school uniform skirt. Everyone were disgusted seeing its appearance. "I know it's weird, and I don't know who did this - to a human, no less."

"More importantly, we can't harm any human who turned into a Phage." Taiga added.

"So the culprit was the one who changed human into a Phage that doesn't have this jew-thingy." Bud stated.

"Tch! That's because those humans are weak." Solo claimed heartlessly.

"Anyway, we didn't see the culprit during the battle. He or she must be out there somewhere." Kaito said determinedly.

"So, all we have to do is knock out this Phage and let Sailor Moon, aka Usagi, to finish them off, right?" Geo summarized.

"Yep." Kaito and Taiga nodded.

"Too bad this ain't like Sigma's armies." Pat shrugged.

"By the way, aren't the StarLights' appearances more feminine? They're men, aren't they?" Zack questioned, realizing about their appearances.

"Oh, about that... Apparently, they're females and they're Sailor Senshi." Kaito and Taiga answered truthfully. The others froze, shivering the _only_ reason they're disguising their feminine appearances to their manly body. Tia sweatdropped. Solo wasn't even paying attention at all.

"Does Usagi-san-tachi (Usagi and her friends) know they are females?" Jack asked.

"Technically, they don't know about it." Kaito simply answered.

"They might have a reason to protect their identities." Sonia said.

"Alright team, let's get back before you guys will be in detention." Ace warned them as they all head back to their class.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Senshis are at their usual cafe, Crown.<p>

Usagi handed out the photos she secretly took for Minako while the girls check them out, then she sighed.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Makoto asked while looking at the photos.

"Makoto, don't you see something is weird happening - after we stopped Nehelenia's ambition?" Usagi asked, taking sip of her orange juice.

"Now that you mention it, things are getting weirder." Makoto realized.

"Explain _how_ things are getting weirder, Usagi?" Rei asked.

"I'll tell you, Rei! First, Megaman and his friends that saved _your_ butt, next a giant bear in armor that saved _our_ butt, then a human-scorpion... What's next! ?" Usagi wondered.

"She has a point. These StarForce are much better than us. We don't have any experience that _they_ have." Ami simply pointed out.

"More importantly, Usagi... what's with these pictures you took?"

"Wow, they're terrible."

"I can see Usagi-chan's excitement, but... " Ami felt bad for Usagi's inexperienced activity, knowing she can't take it seriously. Usagi blinked, not knowing what they're talking about while drinking her orange juice.

"First of all, Minako-chan planned it very well. Selling a picture of just the two of them to the mass media... "Three Lights: Seiya's girlfriend?", to make a big debut in the entertainment world." Makoto said, picturing how Minako couldn't handle it.

"Well, I'm glad our new friend, Luna, didn't find anything suspicious about Usagi. You should be lucky that if Luna found out between you and Minako-chan, you are so B.U.S.T.E.D." Rei warned Usagi with a solemn expression.

"That's right, Rei! Oh, on the other day Minako-chan did made me take a picture of her... uh... oh, spoon-feeding Yaten-kun her lunch." Usagi recalled the time Minako made her second target. "Plus, it was named "Three Lights: Yaten's girlfriend?"."

"Say what! ? Spoon-feeding Yaten-kun her lunch! ? I'm totally against it!" Rei pouted, clutching her fists.

"And... uh... also, during her tutorial from Taiki-san after school, she made me take a picture somewhere near the table. And she named it "Three Lights: Taiki's girlfriend?"."

Ami was surprised, standing up in a instant. "S-SHE DID WHAT! ?" Makoto gently made Ami sit back down, but the latter seems embarrassed of her reaction.

"She seems to have done everything."

"But I wonder... " Usagi spoke solemly.

"What's Minako-chan... " Rei secondly spoke.

"Real target... " Ami finished calmly as the four stared at each other until...

"Minna, ohayo (Good morning)!" Minako entered the cafe with an excitement bounce in her step.

"IS WHO! ?" all four girls finished their sentence, yelling right at Minako's direction.

"W-what?" Minako froze in her track, not knowing what they're saying.

"You plan to take pictures with each one of them! Which one of the Three Lights is your true target?" Rei asked with her serious face.

Minako bumped into Usagi with her hip, taking her seat. "Oh, _that_ plan! It was such a detour that I gave up and changed to a real plan." Minako explained as she drank Usagi's orange juice.

"Hey, that's my juice!" she pouted, until Minako finished drinking it, feeling pumped up.

"I, Aino Minako, have become assistant to the popular idol group... the Three Lights, starting today!"

"EHHH~ ! !" the girls froze and gaped at Minako's new plan.

"After all, they're super-busy celebrities, and there's only a few chances for us to be intimate, even in the same class. So, if I'm their assistant and stay with them all the time, I may have a chance to get their hearts in due time!" Minako laughed, feeling excited to be their assistant.

"W-Well Minako-chan, which is your goal? To debut as an idol or to be the girlfriend of Three Lights?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Easy! Both, of course!" Minako answered with her peace sign.

"EHHH~ ! !" the girls froze and gaped at Minako's answer... again.

"Oh no! It's time, already? I've got to go, Three Lights are waiting for me!" Minako bolted to the entrance. "Bye bye!" she waved before the entrance door closed.

"When did she become an assistant? We can't underestimate her, can we?" Rei made a suspicious face.

Ami scanned the seat. "Oh, By the way, where's Usagi-chan?" she asked, seeing she disappeared like magic.

The door opened, letting Luna in.

"Hey, girls!" she greeted them.

"Hey, Luna!"

"What's with Minako-chan? I saw her running like she overslept, even Usagi, tailing her."

"Well, Minako-chan got herself a job as an assistant for the Three Lights." Rei answered.

"Hmm~ As a Class President, I will be delighted to keep my eyes on them!" Luna announced confidentiality. "And I won't let either of them disturb the Three Lights' personal business!" she exited out the cafe.

"Usagi was right... we have a strange Class President." Makoto blinked without a second thought.

* * *

><p><span>Three Li<span>ghts' personal music room

The room was utterly quiet, except Seiya was playing his guitar.

"Honestly... I wonder if we can find her?" Taiki questioned as Seiya stopped playing.

"Sure we can! That's why we've become idols." Seiya replied, putting his guitar down.

"If we work harder, she'll recognize us, no matter where she is. Perhaps we should do more business." Yaten suggested.

"Hmm~ " Taiki responsed with a smile.

* * *

><p><span>Galax<span>y T.V

Three women were searching for more targets, still searching non-stop.

"So Nezu, how was your target from yesterday?" Karasama asked, reading her magazine filled with fashion designer clothes.

"Eh~ Well... it didn't go as I plan." Nezu laughed nervously. "HEY! WHY ARE YOU READING ABOUT CLOTHES! ?AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO SEARCH FOR A TARGET! ! ?"

"I'm searching for the target of the creator of these clothes!" Karasama lied.

"Right~ " Nezu finds it suspicious.

"Karasama, I hope you enjoy this lunch!" Aya said in her cheerful tone, showing her some plain sushi.

"-_- Aya, you do know you made _plain_ sushi?" she said, frowning.

"Huh? But I thought plain sushi was the best flavor."

"***sigh*** Fine, I'll eat it." Karasama took one and ate it, then widen her eyes of the taste. "You were right. This _is_ the best flavor!"

Nezu turned away and continue on her search, scanning random pages while eating a cookie. She stopped turning when she saw a picture of a lady with a large star symbol as a background, holding up a camera.

"Itabashi Saki, age 24. New superstar in photo industry. She's my next target!" she nodded, circling her target with a red marker.

"Nezu, Galaxia-sama is calling you." Aya sang while Karasama's eating more plain sushi.

"I was about to go there." Nezu walked towards the elevator that has a sign "Do Not Use". She opened the door, walking through them. She entered the dimensional area as she changed into Sailor Iron Mouse, then bowed down to her master. "You called me, Galaxia-sama?"

"Did you found the next target yet, Nezu?" Galaxia asked.

"Of course, Galaxia-sama."

"Alright. Then go and get a true Star Seed to dominate the entire galaxy." she ordered, gripping her left fist.

"Hai (Yes)!"

* * *

><p>The Three Lights are in the piano room. Taiki played the piano, Yaten practice his voice, reading from the vocal book. Seiya was leaning against the wall, waiting for his turn. Minako was by the glass wall, watching them practice. Usagi showed up out of nowhere in her crab-walk, kneeing down next to her blonde friend.<p>

"What's Yaten doing?" Usagi asked.

"Voice training."

"Breast cleaning?" Usagi repeated, misheard Minako's answer. Minako shot her head at her friend.

"WHY WOULD HE BE CLEANING HIS BREAST- wait, why are you here, Usagi-chan?"

"Because you look like you're having fun. I don't mind joining you." Usagi answered, standing up.

"Ahem!"

Minako gasped and froze to see a certain someone that she knows in school that boss people around.

"What happened, Minako-chan? It's like you just saw a ghost." Usagi worried.

"Who are you calling a ghost! ?" a female voice shouted as Usagi gaped, slowly turn to her back. It was Luna with a scowl on her face.

"What are you two doing snooping around the Three Lights' rehearsal! ?"

"W-Well... " before the blondes can answer, Minako saw a woman with a camera taking pictures at the Three Lights.

"Excuse me, are you a fan? Please don't take photos without permission." she walked to the woman.

"Don't disturb me! Move over!" she said in her commanding voice as she continue to shoot more pictures.

Minako mentally growl at her attitude. "_W-What's with her_! ?"

Later in the event, tons of fangirls wanted their autograph while some in the front were reaching their arms to them. The woman with a camera was taking pictures atop of the ladder from a long range. She then spotted three blondes next to the Three Lights, handing out some posters.

"Have fun with the Three Lights! And here's my signature, too!"

"Enjoy your time with the Three lights! Hey, no pushing!" Luna scolded at some girls.

About few seconds, they were instantly dragged by force, out of the fangirls.

"H-Hey, you're hurting me!"

"What's the bi- Oh... " Luna was about to bark to the person, but stopped by the woman from earlier.

"This isn't fun for you girls!" the woman told them as she climbed back up the ladder, continuing to snap more pictures.

"That was rude of her!" Luna scowled, crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"Who does she think she is! ? How arrogant!" Minako sticks her tongue at the woman.

"Let's get something to eat before they start something next." Luna suggested, heading to the door.

"Okay." she followed her blonde friend, before she thought of something. "Luna, have you seen Usagi around?" she asked as Luna stopped at her track with a tick mark on her head.

"Is she still back there?" she asked in a calm tone.

"I think so."

"WE'LL DRAGGED HER OUT BY FORCE! !" flames of aura consumed Luna with fierce rage.

* * *

><p>All the fangirls finished getting their autographs from the Three lights as they wave goodbye to them, heading to their room.<p>

"Sheesh! These girls are such a hassle." Yaten frowned as he yawn. Suddenly, there was a light flashed at them as they glared at the person who snapped at them.

"Hi, I'm the cameraman for the photo series called "Naked Three Lights". Itabashi Saki. Nice to meet you." she introduced them. Taiki walked towards her.

"Oh! I heard about you! It's a pleasure to meet you!" he shook her hand, but Yaten intervene them.

"Look, whatever you want in "Naked" is fine, but don't take one when I yawned! Now give me the camera!" Saki backed away, but Yaten already got the camera and instantly ripped out the film. Then, a flash of light hit him as Yaten turned to her, seeing she had another camera.

"Stay right there! You look stunning with that angry face!" she praised, but Yaten growl in response.

"Oh~ so she's a cameraman? No wonder she kept taking more pictures!" Usagi amazed, watching them by the doorway.

"USAGI! !" a voice screamed at the hallway, causing Usagi to gaped and turned to the hallway slowly.

"Uh oh..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SOMEWHERE THAT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ENTER! ?"

"I, uh, well, I, um, uh... " Usagi stuttered trying to find the right word.

"Usagi, what are you doing standing by the door?" Minako asked calmly.

"Well... I, uh, I followed that woman with a camera in Three Lights' room. Turns out she's a cameraman and taking pictures of them naked." Usagi explained while pointing her fingers at the said people.

The hallway becomes quiet as both of her blonde friends froze by her answer. It was then Minako begin to say, "Did you say... _naked_?" Usagi nodded. There was a grin on her face. "I WANNA SEE THEM NOW! !" she blurted out in joy and sally to their room, but Luna instantly smacked her to knocked her out.

"Don't you even dare!" she warned her and glared at Usagi. She shivered by her glare, knowing her glare meaning "_Move it or you're next_!". They both head out to the hallway until a certain voice called them.

"Oi, odango! Would you and your friends help us out?"

The girls stopped as Luna dropped the unconscious Minako.

"I would love to help!" Luna said in her sweet tone.

"What's with her?" Usagi was freaked out by Luna's personality change.

The three blondes followed the Three Lights, plus Saki, to the commercial stage. Taiki told the director about the assistant, which he accept them.

"Director, is there anything you want us to work on?" Luna confidentiality asked.

"You girls would pour the drinks to the glass cup for the Three Lights."

"Hai!" they retorted unison.

"Director, we're starting in a few minutes!" one of the co-worker called.

"Okay!"

The three blondes head to the van, getting the materials and setting them on the table.

"We'll start with red wine! ...Alright, action!"

Three Lights raised their glass cups in the air and simultaneously drank their red wine.

"We love 'em!" they yelled in unison.

"Cut! That was perfect! Alright, let's try from another angle. Bring us some more of them!" the Director called the assistants.

"Hai!" Minako took the order and walk to them.

"Um... Let's see... that's one, two, three, four... this is their fifth one." Usagi counted their drinks using her right fingers. "If they say it taste good, then I'll try it." she took one of the cups.

"Usagi, don't- !" Luna tried to stop her, but Usagi already drank it.

"BLEEEAAHH! ! ! IT'S TERRIBLE! ! !"

"That's because they're for ADULTS! !"

Minako came back to her friends.

"Minako, how are they able to drink it when they taste so terrible and smile?" Usagi asked.

"That's easy! Idols are able to smile everytime in front of the camera - regardless of the taste."

"That is how you work as a pro." Luna nodded, folding her arms.

"Heehee~ You talk like you know everything about pros." the blondes turned to the voice behind the van as Saki walked out. "You too want to be a pro, don't you?"

"That's right." Minako answered as Saki chuckled.

"Well, we'll see." she walked off, carrying her bags.

"What's with that attitude of hers! ?" Usagi crossed her arms with a frown.

Saki walked to the exited, passing through the field of grass without noticing a petite woman, hiding in the grass.

* * *

><p><span>That evenin<span>g

The Three Lights posed their bodies and pictures were shooting at them in different angle by Saki, sole. She kept taking pictures of them non-stop. The blondes were standing by the doorway, watching them.

"The sound of shutters and flashing light... From the very moment, I feel like a star already... " Minako said with dreamy eyes, imagining herself in their position.

"***sigh*** Get a grip, Minako." Luna looked away from her overdramatic friend.

Suddenly, Usagi's stomach grumble. "I'm hungry! When will they eat! ?" she whined.

"Idols aren't allow to have food until they finish their work." Minako answered to her friend as she walk to the studio.

"Ah! There's no way I can be an idol! That's it! I'm getting something at the bakery store." Usagi head to the exit.

"I'm hungry as well." Luna followed her hungry friend to the exit.

Saki still takes more pictures until the next few minutes, she's completely tired out.

"Well, since the time to use the studio is over, we finally finished taking photos today." Minako walked towards the studio with some tissue boxes. "Have a good evening, everyone!" All the members shuts the lights off for the studio as Minako gave the Three Lights some tissues.

"Arigato (Thank you)." Seiya and Taiki thanked her.

"I'm hungry." was the only thing Yaten can say.

"In that case, let's go eat something!"

"Alright." Seiya replied as the four of the head out.

"Wait! Can you stay a little bit longer?" Saki pleaded. They turned to her. "I'm starting to see you three are getting better-looking now. So please, let me keep on going until I'm satisfied!"

"Excuse me! Can't you see it's already late! ?" Minako stepped in.

"This isn't a school! You can't say "it's over" just because the bell rang!" Saki scolded.

"You should know that everyone did their job without eating anything!" Minako yelled back, truthfully.

"All I want is to take great pictures!"

"I'm sorry, just because it's your caliber skill that you can't take goo-"

"Would you quiet down for a while?" Yaten cut her off.

"But... " Minako was about to reply.

"Enough." Taiki stopped her as the three stars went back to their studio.

"Take pictures as much as you want, but... " Seiya stated.

"Make them more beautiful than anyone else. That's the condition." Taiki finished. Then the Three Lights made their way to their studio.

"Understood."

"But, it's getting late and you guys haven't eaten anything." Minako faintly said.

"We are pros." Yaten replied coldly.

"Pros? Is this the strictness of the pros?" Minako asked herself mentally.

"Listen, as a pro we've got to be serious everyday. To be the pro, we're suppose to support everyone we have. We can't compromise. We can't say "I'll do my best" or "I'm hungry"." Saki explains to Minako, but she can hardly understand the strictness.

"Okay! Let's take it from the top!" one of the members said, turning back the lights on.

"Face it! It's not that easy. It's you who said it's tough to work as a pro." Saki tapped on Minako's left shoulder. "You understand?" she took off to the studio, ready to take more pictures of them. Minako finally understands how being a pro really is. "Alright! Seiya, would mind straighten your body a bit more? Taiki-kun, hold your head a little higher."

"_Saki-san is a pro_... _Three Lights are pros_... _But I still have a long way to go_... " Minako thought to herself. "Oh, come on! Don't leave things halfway through to being an idol." she knocked her knuckles to her head gently.

* * *

><p><span>That ni<span>ght

Every members bid farewell from their hard work with the Three Lights. Saki exited out the back door. Before she head home, she decides to get some drink from the vending machine. She opens the can and drinks it, but she heard a voice from behind.

"Itabashi Saki, the genius cameraman they call the new superstar of the photo industry."

Saki turned her back, seeing a petite woman in a business pinstripe outfit. "Who are you?"

"I'm really impressed with your passion for taking photos. May I ask you to take one for me?" Nezu walked towards Saki.

"Sorry, I'm not allow to take any photos except for business."

"I'm just teasing you. I didn't mean it that literally. I don't want photos, except... your Star Seed." Nezu took off her outfit, revealing her true outfit - Sailor Iron Mouse. Saki dropped her coffee in shock.

The back door was opened by Minako. "Where did Luna-chan and Usagi-chan went? Have they gone home?"before she close the door she heard a horrified scream, causing her to shot her head out, seeing Saki was attacked by a petite enemy.

"HA!" Sailor Iron Mouse fired two lights from her bracelets at Saki.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" she screamed as her chest reveal a Star Seed. She fell backward, landed on her hip and leaning by the vending machine.

"Saki-san!" Minako head inside the studio, preparing for her cue.

VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!

Iron Mouse moved closer to her fallen target to get a closer look at her Star Seed. However, her Star Seed turned pitch-black. "Again! ?" she sighed in disappointment and disbelief.

"Hey, you! I won't let you flee!" Sailor Venus enters the scene, spreading her arms out. Iron Mouse smirked at her enemy.

At the bakery store, Usagi and Luna exited out after eating some bread, except for Usagi who always buy sweets.

"That was good!" Usagi exclaimed, holding a box of sweets for Minako who haven't eaten anything from her studio.

"I better get going. See ya in class tomorrow, Usagi!" Luna bid farewell, but she secretly saw something up ahead - keeping to herself, not letting Usagi notice. They both went seperate ways.

"Hope Minako love these! Should I take one? Ah what the heck!" Usagi took one rice ball of the box and chomps on it. Up ahead, she saw two shadows fighting with a BOOM. Usagi made a solemn face, knowing it's her cue.

MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!

Sailor Venus collided her punched on Iron Mouse, but she also collided her punched as well.

"Venus... Love and beauty shock!" she kissed her left fingers, revealing a yellow heart-shape in a sphere. She swung her as her sphere launched towards her enemy. Iron Mouse simply dodged her attack. "Huh! ? No way! She sidestepped it! ?"

"My my~ ! Just where were you aiming at stupid?" Iron Mouse pointed at her.

"IT'S YOU WHO'S STUPID! !" a voice shouted from behind as Iron Mouse turned her back. It was Sailor Moon hands to her hips.

"Where have you been the whole time! ?" Venus shouted at her friend.

"Ehehe~ Sorry."

* * *

><p>From the roof, a certain girl with two long blonde twin tail hair was watching the whole scene, waiting for her cue.<p>

"Luna, are you ready yet?" Ophiuca asked from her Hunter-VG.

"In a minute."

* * *

><p>"You attacked Saki-san, who taught me the strictness of pros! I won't forgive you! Agent of love and beauty, pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Venus!" Venus announced her catchphrase.<p>

"After eating some rice ball with my Class President, I'm fully refreshed, pretty Sailor Soldier... Sailor Moon~ ! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" she formed her signature pose, as usual.

"Then, you should've been taught much more about what strictness is. Sailor Picture! Teach these girls a lesson!" Iron Mouse said to her unconscious target. Black lightning formed around Saki's body as a phone booth appears behind Iron Mouse. She back stepped on the phone booth. "Today's business is over! Ja ne!" the phone booth door closed as it disappeared.

"Saki-san!" Venus and Sailor Moon run to the fallen cameraman as the shockwave pushed them away.

The fallen Saki stood up as her body reveals her Phage form.

"Sailor Picture!" she announced her name.

"Saki-san?" Venus was disbelief at her appearance.

"What good-looking! Nice pose~ !" Sailor Picture highly squealed and aimed her camera at Sailor Moon.

"Huh?"

"Shutter Chance!" she fired laser at her. Sailor Moon ducked her laser.

"Saki-san!" Venus tried to call her.

"No no! Don't change your pose! Marvelous angle! Shutter Chance!" she fired her laser at her.

"AAHHHH! ! !" she cried and was pushed away.

"Venus! You okay?" Sailor Moon worried of her injured friend and glared at the enemy.

"Nice pose~ ! Ready for another one! ?" Sailor Picture aimed her camera at them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! !" a voice shouted as Sailor Picture stopped her camera, looking for the voice.

"Who said that?"

Sailor Moon looked around, but Venus looked at the roof.

"Sailor Moon, up there!" she pointed atop of the studio, seeing a shadowed figure.

"A pro is to be taught how important to reveal your true talent! If you decides to go that far, then I'll forbid it!" the shadowed figure shouted in her demanding tone.

"Now whose voice remind me of?" Sailor Moon tried to remember of the mystery person's line.

"Who are you! ?" Sailor Picture asked while squealing.

"Who am I? That's a good question... " the shadowed figure grabbed her Hunter-VG and jumped off the roof."Transcode!" pink light formed around the mystery figure. Snake-like energy coils around her arms, creating her new armored arms. It coils around her torso as it reveals her snake-like body with a tail and a black bra-like. Pink energy sparks her head revealing her purple helmet. Her face covered with a pink transparent veil. Her long pigtails were coiled and formed her purple armored pigtails with green snakes, coiling around them. Her shoulders reveals her armors in a snakes' head-like. After her transformation, she landed on the ground with a thud. "I'm... a StarForce, known as QueenOphiuca and I'll show you what a real pro can do!"

"Another one?" Sailor Moon and Venus were stunned in disbelief of her entrance.

"EYYAAAHH! ! Your pose is magnificent!" Sailor Picture squealed uncontrollably and aimed her camera at her new target. "Shutter Cha-"

"Snake Legion!" QueenOphiuca summons her green snakes and launched them towards her target. The snakes hissed and they wrapped around Sailor Picture's body tightly.

"No fair!" she struggled.

"Wait! Stop!" Venus stood between QueenOphiuca and Sailor Picture. "Don't hurt Saki-san! She-"

"She's a human. Yes, I know." QueenOphiuca finished her sentence.

"How did you... ?" Sailor Moon was surprised that she knows about this situation.

"I was ordered _not_ to hurt this Phage. So I've decided to _wrapped_ things up." QueenOphiuca shrugged, explaining her intention.

Suddenly, a snaps of echo was heard at this night. QueenOphiuca prepare to stay focus on the new all, including Sailor Picture, turned to the source of the snapping at the roof of the studio.

"Penetrating the darkness at night... " the white hair Sailor Senshi announced first.

"The air of freedom breaks through... " the brown hair Sailor Senshi announced second.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars... !" the black hair Sailor Senshi announced last.

"Huh? W-Who are you! ?" Sailor Picture shouted.

"Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer! ...Sailor StarLights... are here!"

"Oooohh! How fabulous!" somehow she got the energy to break free of the snakes and aimed her camera at them.

"Oh no, you don't!" QueenOphiuca quickly dashed towards her and wrapped her target with her tail.

"Let me go!" Sailor Picture demanded. Sailor StarLights jumped off the roof as Sailor Star Healer prepare for her attack.

"Star Sensitive... Inferno!" she called out her attack, from her brooch, and unleashed lightning at them.

QueenOphiuca quickly unwrapped her tail and let Healer's attack hit the Phage.

"AAAAAHHHH! !" she cried and stumbled.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Venus said to her leader.

Sailor Moon summons her small scepter. She spins around her scepter around her left hand, then to her right as she form her finishing stance. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON... THERAPY KISS! !" she called out, creating pink lights to shine (again with the videogame background) at Sailor Picture with feathers.

"BEAUTIFUL~ ! !" she cried out, changing her back to Saki as she collapsed, leaning on the vending machine. Her Star Seed on her chest begins to enters back where it belong.

"I'm glad she's safe." Venus said with worry.

Sailor Moon turned to the Sailor StarLights as they leaped off. "Wait!" she pleaded, but they vanished. She turned to QueenOphiuca.

"I'm outta here." she said as she turned into light and vanished like a shooting star.

"Would you wait for a second! ?" Sailor Moon yelled, wanting to thank her.

* * *

><p><span>The next da<span>y at Crown cafe

"Is Minako-chan still planning to make her debut as an idol?" Ami asked.

"Well, she won't because she won't be able to eat any meals at all." Usagi answered.

"What do you mean by _meals_?" Rei asked curiously.

"Well, to tell you the truth, after yesterday-" Usagi was about to answer Rei, but she was interrupted by Minako, calling them.

"Minna (Everyone)! Take a look at this!" she took out some magazines and books as she bumped into Usagi with her hip - again.

"What's this about?" Rei wondered, looking at the magazine.

"Take a look!" Minako helped her turn the page she was looking for, revealing a page that has a picture of the StarForce in a war. "The StarForce are the star! It says they had a war with the enemy called the "Repliforce" _two months ago_!"

"A WAR! ?" the girls gasped in surprise.

"I can't believe they survived until now. Do you think they'll be our newest allies?" Makoto questioned.

"I agree with her. If we can find the StarForce, we'll have the upper hand on our new threat." Ami nodded.

"More important than that, check these out!" Minako handed them some books about an audition that has "New talents wanted!" written on it.

"Do you really want to enter the audition to become a star?" Makoto questioned.

"Minako-chan, what's this suppose to mean?" Rei asked.

"Well, on second thought, to make my debut as an assistant for the Three Lights, I might end up being a hindrance. I've decided to do a few auditions in a fair and square manner."

"Then, you haven't given up being an idol?" Usagi asked thoughtfully.

"Of course not! I'm aiming to be the best idol!" Minako confessed her future goal as she headed to the exit. "I'm off!"

"I wonder... " Ami said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.

"If the StarForce survived, then where are they... _here_ in Juuban?" Ami finished her question.

The Senshi looked at the pictures of the magazines where the StarForce fought their archenemy, Sigma. To their thought, they wondered how strong are they.

* * *

><p><span>Somewhere in s<span>pace

The scientist man enters the room. "Dynamo, how's our project going?"

"There's not enough energy. They're increasing slowly. It'll take weeks or a month to complete the resurrection program."

"Tch! We need something that will increase our resurrection for our master's revival."

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>"Oh wow~ I used to participate in musicals." Sonia said to the girls.<p>

"Start from the beginning, Seiya!" the director brutally ordered him.

"Sister Angela!" Rei spoke of a certain name that she knew from her school.

"If it's brutal you want, then how about I'll show you my true power!" Rogue aimed his Laplace Blade at Sailor Star Fighter.

Whew~ I'm glad I finished this! Sorry for the lateness. I got some bad news from my _college_. They force me to sign up for ANOTHER SUMMER SCHOOL IN AUGUST! ! Really, what did I do to deserved this! ? ***rough sigh*** I'm starting to hate college. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Will Solo attack the Sailor Senshi? Please review or comment.

* * *

><p>Sonia: How's college able you make you go for another summer school?<p>

**W-FangMetal**: I have absolutely no idea. They didn't ask me questions about it, and they don't want to hear my refusal.

Rei: Now that's cruel.

Minako: Minna! Let's give him some support and he'll get over it! Especially his fans~

**W-FangMetal**: Now, now Minako, don't get overboard on my fans

Tendou: Are you sure Solo might attack the Senshi on the next episode? Hmm~ ?

Solo: Don't give me orders.


End file.
